The End and a new beginning?
by Miss Linda
Summary: Ein Fall, der den Detektiv auf Trab hält, dann noch ein Mord und eine Entführung. Was geht da nur vor sich? Hängt alles zusammen?
1. Versetzt!

The End ….and a new beginning?

Chapter 1: Versetzt!

Sie blickte auf. Doch die Wunde an ihrer Seite ließ sie zusammen zucken, so dass sie ihren Kopf nur soweit heben konnte, um die Schuhe eines Mannes zu sehen, der nicht mal einen Meter von ihr entfernt stand. Sicher war sie sich nicht, aber es mussten die Schuhe eines Mannes sein. Solche hatte ihr Vater auch gehabt. Bei diesem Gedanken spürte sie erneut einen Schmerz. Nur diesmal war es nicht die Wunde, sondern ihr Herz, das ihr weh tat. Ihr Vater. Er war ihr als einziger geblieben. Aber er war nicht mehr da. Das hatten sie ihr gesagt. Aber sie konnte es nicht glauben. Das war doch nicht möglich. Nein!! Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Ihr Vater war doch ihr einziger Bezugspunkt. Der einzige, der ihr noch geblieben war. Nein!! Das stimmte auch nicht. Sie hatte noch IHN. Er war doch noch da! Und er würde sie sicher finden. Das würde er doch? Oder? Er war doch Detektiv! Er musste sie einfach finden! Er musste einfach!!

„Verdammt! Wo steckt die nur wieder?" Der junge Mann war nicht gerade dafür bekannt sehr geduldig zu sein. Und dieses mal hatte er schon gar keine Lust oder Zeit zu warten.

Sein Blick glitt zu der Uhr an seinem linken Handgelenk. „Ne halbe Stunde! Echt, die kann was erleben, wenn se hier auftaucht!"

Der Platz, an dem er stand und wartete war gut gefüllt. Menschen drängten sich in den Cafes und Restaurants, liefen durch die Geschäfte oder schlenderten nur so über den Platz. Das Wetter lud auch dazu ein. Es war wirklich ein herrlicher Tag. Die Sonne schien und von den vorhergesagten Wolken und Gewittern war nichts zu sehen.

Der junge Mann schaute aufmerksam auf die Menschenmassen, die an ihm vorbei strömten. Er suchte nach einem bekannten Gesicht. Nach ihrem Gesicht. Ja, er kannte ihr Gesicht in und auswendig. So wie sie seines kannte. Aber er wusste nicht nur, wie sie aussah, nein, er wusste wie sie war. Wie sie lachte, wie sie ging, wie ihre Stimme klang, wenn sie sich mit ihm unterhielt, oder ihn anschrie, je nach dem was er ihrer Meinung nach verdient hatte. Bei dem Gedanken musste er grinsen. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen wenn sie sich stritten. Er würde es sicher nie zu geben und schon gar nicht IHR sagen, aber sie hatte schon was. Etwas, das ihm gefiel, sehr sogar, wenn er ehrlich war. So war sie eben. Seine „Freundin".

Wieder sah er auf seine Uhr. „Also, das is' nich' normal. Die is' doch sonst immer überpünktlich." So langsam verlor er die Geduld. „Ich sollt' sie anrufen. Wahrscheinlich steht die hier schon rum, nur am falschen Platz." Etwas entnervt rollte er seine Augen bei dem Gedanken, dass sie beide auf einander wartend hier rum standen und sich am Ende wieder anschreien würden, nur um zu klären, wer denn jetzt am falschen Treffpunkt gewesen war.

Noch ganz in Gedanken versunken griff er mit der linken Hand in die Jackentasche. Doch was er suchte fand er weder in den Jackentaschen noch in den Taschen seiner Jeans.

„Verdammt! Jetzt liegt mein Handy auch noch zu Hause!" Am liebsten hätte er sich für diese Dummheit geohrfeigt, doch das hätte wirklich dumm ausgesehen und auch nichts gebracht.

Seine Augen suchten nach einem öffentlichen Telefon und nur einige Sekunden später hatte er eines ganz in seiner Nähe entdeckt.

Ein Mann telefonierte dort gerade, doch er schien das Gespräch zu beenden, denn Heiji hörte ihn sagen: "…bis später. Ich meld mich, wenn ich im Hotel bin." Damit hängte er den Hörer auf und verschwand in der Menschenmenge. Heiji blickte ihm einem Moment nach. Irgendetwas an diesem Mann erregte die Aufmerksamkeit des Detektivs. Etwas, das er nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Der junge Mann schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wie um die Grübelei abzuwerfen.

„Das einzig komisch an dem Kerl sind seine Klamotten", stellte er entschieden fest und wandte sich ab.

Tatsächlich war der Mann, der eben den Apparat benutzt hatte, in den jetzt der junge Detektiv Münzen warf, mit einem langen schwarzen Mantel bekleidet. Damit hob er sich deutlich von den Mensche, die auf dem Platz zu sehen waren ab. Die meisten trugen bunte Kleidung. Aber in allen Fällen war sie leicht und entsprach eher den Temperaturen von über 30°C entsprachen, als die schwarzen Kleider dieses Mannes.

Den Detektiv interessierte er aber nicht mehr. Heiji wählte eine Nummer, die er sogar auswendig sagen konnte, würde man ihn nachts um zwei Uhr aus dem Schlaf reißen.

„Dann will ich mal hör' n, was se für ne Ausrede hat." Doch außer einem Freizeichen bekam er gar keine Antwort.

„Super! Wahrscheinlich treibt die sich in irgend' nem Laden rum und hat das Treffen vor lauter Einkaufen vergessen!" Der junge Mann konnte seine Wut nicht mehr verbergen, und donnerte den Hörer auf die Kabel, was ihm Kopfschütteln und missbilligende Blicke einiger Umstehender einbrachte. Eine ältere Dame konnte er über die Jugend von heute schimpfen hören. Doch Heiji hatte für solche Gespräche keinen Nerv. Er warf der Frau nur einen abschätzigen Blick zu und verzog sich dann, die Hände wütend in den Hosentaschen, Richtung Parkplatz.

Er hatte genug für heute. Erst der Fall, den er nicht voran brachte, dann der Krach mit seinem Vater, der mal wieder der Meinung war, die „Detektivspiele" seines Sohnes würden zu nichts führen, und schließlich die Warterei eben. Er war sauer und sie würde das zu spüren bekommen, wenn sie sich bei ihm meldete.

Sicher, es war nicht in Ordnung, den ganzen Ärger, der sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte an ihr auszulassen. Schließlich konnte sie weder etwas für den komplizierten Fall noch für die Einstellung seines Vaters, aber hätte sie ihn nicht angerufen und gebeten sich mit ihm treffen zu können, wäre er vielleicht in dem Fall schon weiter.

Als der junge Mann den Parkplatz, auf dem er sein Motorrad abgestellt hatte, erreichte, war seine Wut darüber versetzt worden zu sein schon verraucht.

Es war doch eigentlich gar nicht Kazuha's Art zuerst ein Treffen auszumachen und dann nicht zu erscheinen. Bis jetzt war immer er es gewesen, der sie hatte warten lassen. Sie hatte immer angerufen und gesagt, wenn es bei ihr später wurde, auch, wenn es sich nur um wenige Minuten handelte.

Aber ganz weg bleiben? Nein, das war nicht Kazuha! Er überlegte, was passiert sein konnte. Was konnte so wichtig sein, dass sie ein Treffen nicht absagte.

Er musste wieder an den Anruf denken. Sie hatte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien über den Fall gerissen und er war zu nächst alles andere als begeistert darüber gewesen. Doch irgendetwas war in ihrer Stimme. Sie klang anders. Er hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, und es als eine ihrer Launen abgetan. Doch jetzt, nachdem sie so für sie untypisch eine Verabredung hatte platzen lassen, fiel ihm das Telefonat wieder ein.

Eigentlich hatte sie nicht viel gesagt. Nur, dass sie ihm etwas sagen müsse, und das nicht über das Telefon ging. Er wollte zu ihr fahren, aber sie hatte als Treffpunkt den Platz vorgeschlagen, an dem er eben auf sie gewartet hatte.

Heiji setzte seinen Helm auf, und startet das Motorrad. Er verließ den Parkplatz, doch anstatt Richtung Polizei Hauptquartier zu fahren, wie er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, um dort vielleicht Informationen zu seinem Fall zu bekommen, bog er auf eine Straße, die aus der Stadt hinaus und in die Wohngegend, in der er mit seinen Eltern und auch Kazuha mit ihrem Vater lebte, führte.

Er wollte nach sehen, wo sie war. So langsam fing er an, sich Sorgen um sie zu machen.


	2. Eine schreckliche Entdeckung

Es geht weiter...

Der Teil trägt seinen Titel schon zu recht, aber das werdet ihr ja lesen...

**Chapter 2: Eine schreckliche Entdeckung**

Die Wunde an ihrer Seite schmerzte. Sie konnte kaum atmen, ohne dass es weh tat. Zum Glück blutete die Wunde nicht mehr. Ihr Top hatte sich an der Seite bereits rot gefärbt, aber es war wohl nur ein Streifschuss, also nichts lebensgefährliches.

Sie betete, dass es bei dieser einen Verletzung bleiben würde, aber der Mann, der seit einigen Stunden bei ihr war, gab ihr das Gefühl, dass sich ihre Gebete nicht erfüllen würden.

Er hatte sie von der Nebenstraße, in der sie angeschossen worden war hier her gebracht. Wo „hier" genau war wusste sie nicht. Von dem, was sie im Dämmerlicht, das durch die staubigen und teilweise zerbrochenen Fenster, fiel sehen konnte befand sie sich in einer alten Lagerhalle. Kazuha vermutete, dass er sie in eine der leerstehenden Hallen gebracht hatte, die am Stadtrand von Osaka befanden und in nächster Zeit abgerissen werden sollten. Mit Bestimmtheit konnte sie ihren Standort aber nicht identifizieren.

Der Mann in Schwarz, so nannte sie ihn, weil er ganz in Schwarz gekleidet war, hatte ihr eine Tablette verabreicht, bevor er sie hier her verschleppt hatte. Sie konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass ihr Blick verschwamm und die Umgebung zusehends verschwand, bis sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Und als sie wieder zu sich kam befand sie sich an diesem düsteren Ort.

Seit diesem Zeitpunkt waren laut ihrer Armbanduhr mehr als eine Stunde vergangen.

„Das würd' bedeuten"überlegte sie, „dass ich vor etwa zwei Stunden angeschossen wurd'. Dann isses auch schon so lange her, dass ich mit Heiji verabredet war!"

Der Gedanke an Heiji schmerzte sie und gab ihr doch auch neue Hoffnung. Wenn schon so viel Zeit seit ihrem Verschwinden verstrichen war würde er sicher schon nach ihr suchen. Und mit ihm die Polizei. Zusammen würden sie sie schnell finden, da war sich das Mädchen sicher.

Wie um die aufkeimende Hoffnung auf baldige Rettung zu bestärken tastete sie mit ihrer rechten Hand nach dem Anhänger ihrer Halskette. Als sie das kleine Briefchen, das ihren größten und wertvollsten Schatz enthielt, gefunden hatte umschloss sie es und sie meinte die Kraft, die sie in diesem Glücksbringer glaubte, zu spüren.

Er würde sie finden. Schließlich trug er den Gegenpart zu ihrem Glücksbringer

Mir diesem Gedanken und dem Glücksbringer weiter fest umklammert, schlief Kazuha erschöpft ein.

So bekam sie auch nicht mehr mit, wie der Mann, der sich die ganze Zeit über in ihrer Nähe aufgehalten hatte, ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen, ein Handy aus seiner Manteltasche nahm und eine Nummer wählte, die sich bereits in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte.

„Sie schläft", war alles, was er sagte. Dann hörte er der Stimme zu, die ihm Anweisungen gab, bestätigte mit einem „Ja" und beendete das Telefonat.

Während er das Handy zurück in die Manteltasche steckte ging er die paar Schritte zu Kazuha und beugte sich zu der am Boden liegenden jungen Frau hinunter. Er betrachtete sie, wobei ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte. Das war also Toyama Kazuha, die Tochter des Hauptkommissars, den seine Kollegen morgen früh finden würden. Tot.

Der Mann richtete sich wieder auf und steckte sich eine Zigarette an.

Er selbst hatte gerade die Nachricht vom Tod Toyamas erfahren. Gern wäre er selbst derjenige gewesen, der die tödliche Kugel abgegeben hatte, doch seine Aufgabe war eine andere. Er hatte so lange gewartet, bis das Signal kam und hatte dann die Privatnummer der Toyamas gewählt. Als sich die Tochter des Hauptkommissars meldete übermittelte er die Nachricht, die er zuvor als E-Mail erhalten hatte: "Dein Vater wird sterben." Danach legte er auf. Wie die junge Frau mit der Nachricht umgehen würde war ihm egal.

Er wusste aber, dass sie versuchen würde ihren Vater im Präsidium und über Handy zu erreichen. Dort würde aber niemand abnehmen. Dafür hatte die Organisation gesorgt.

Und wenn sie ihren Vater nicht erreichen könnte gab es nur eine logische Folge. Es war faszinierend, wie dieses Mädchen jeden einzelnen Schritt so tat, wie der Boss es vorhergesagt hatte.

Die junge Frau hatte nicht gezögert und sofort den einzigen Menschen, der ihr so nah stand wie ihr Vater angerufen. Heiji Hattori. Der Sohn des leitenden Hauptkommissars von Osaka.

Danach hatte er leichtes Spiel gehabt. Die Frau hatte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt gemacht. Zuerst hatte er sich gewundert, dass sie sich nicht mit diesem Detektiv in ihrem Haus traf, oder zu ihm ging. Aber eigentlich war es ihm egal. Seinen Plan konnte er so oder so ausführen.

Und nun lag sie hier vor ihm auf dem Boden und schlief.

Er zog den Rauch seiner Zigarette tief ein und ließ dabei seinen Blick über Kazuhas schlafende Gestalt wandern. „Eigentlich schade um die Kleine."

Aber das Schicksal, das diesem Mädchen bevorstand war bereits festgelegt, und daran würde auch niemand mehr etwas ändern können. Nicht einmal ihr „Freund", dieser Möchte- Gern- Schnüffler, konnte noch was für sie tun.

Der Mann in Schwarz ließ den Rest seiner Zigarette auf den Boden fallen und trat sie mit der Spitze seines Schuhes aus.

„So wirst du auch enden, Hattori! Ich werde dich zerquetschen wie ein Insekt!"

Heiji war froh die Hauptstraße zu verlassen, denn so langsam setzte der Feierabendverkehr ein, und schon bald würde man auf den Straßen, die aus Osaka hinaus führten nur noch im Stopp- and- Go voran kommen.

Der junge Mann lenkte sein Motorrad in eine Seitenstraße und hatte nach wenigen Minuten sein Ziel erreicht.

Das Haus, vor dem er anhielt, lag dunkel und still da. Nichts besonderes, dachte er sich, denn schließlich war Kazuha' s Vater wie sein eigener Hauptkommissar und kam des öfteren erst spät abends nach Hause.

Früher, kurz nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, hatte Kazuha oft bei den Hattoris übernachtet, wenn ihr Vater länger weg war.

Heiji erinnerte sich noch gut daran. Sie beide waren damals erst 10 gewesen und es hatte ihnen deshalb nichts ausgemacht in einem Zimmer zu schlafen. Heute, fast 10 Jahre später, wäre das Ganze doch schon erheblich peinlicher und Kazuha würde ihm sicher alle Ausdrücke für einen Perversen an den Kopf werfen, die sie kannte.

Für ihn selbst wäre es auch komisch mit der Frau, die er seit dem Kindergarten kannte und der er mehr vertraute als jedem anderen Menschen auf der Welt, in einem Raum zu schlafen.

Aber wenn der junge Mann ehrlich war würde er genau das nur zu gerne. Seine Freundin aus Kindertagen war, auch wenn er das nicht gerne zu gab, eine attraktive Frau geworden.

„Hey! Was denk' ich da," schalt sich der Detektiv selbst. So konnte er doch nicht von seiner besten Freundin denken! Sie war doch eher eine Schwester für ihn! Basta!

Damit war das Thema erledigt. Fürs erste.

Heiji nahm dem Helm ab und legte ihn auf den Sitz, dann ging er die wenigen Meter zur Eingangstür. Er wollte gerade klingeln, hielt jedoch in der Bewegung inne.

Was sollte es bringen zu klingeln? Das Haus war offensichtlich leer. Es war alles dunkel und auch das Auto stand nicht auf seinem Platz in der Auffahrt.

Der junge Mann wollte gerade zurück zu seinem Motorrad gehen, als etwas an der Tür seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Er beugte sich hinunter und betrachtete das Schloss. Heiji wusste, dass die Toyamas erst letzte Woche eine neue Tür hatten einbauen lassen, weil die alte nicht mehr richtig schloss. So fand er es ungewöhnlich, dass sich in dem sonst so glatten Holz nach nur so kurzer Zeit bereits ein Kratzer fand.

Mit dem Fingernagel des rechten Daumens fuhr er über den Kratzer. „Ziemlich tief," stellte er fest.

Auch die Form des Kratzers irritierte ihn. Er war gerade, etwa 2 cm lang und endete am Türrahmen.

„Für nen Kratzer von nem Schlüssel isser zu grad, das passt nich."

Für den Detektiv gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, wie der Kratzer entstanden war: Jemand hatte versucht sich Zugang zum Haus zu verschaffen, und das ohne die Einwilligung der Eigentümer.

Ob er es auch geschafft hatte konnte Heiji nicht sagen. Das Schloss wies keine Schäden auf, die darauf hindeuteten.

Plötzlich schoss dem Detektiv sein Fall durch den Kopf.

Auch dort hatte es zunächst keine Hinweise darauf gegeben. Nur das Chaos in der Wohnung, die aufgerissenen Schränke und durchwühlten Schubladen bewiesen, dass jemand in der Wohnung gewesen war und etwas gesucht hatte.

Heiji's Aufgabe war es heraus zu finden, wer es gewesen war und was er gesucht hatte. Normalerweise wäre der Fall auch kein Problem für den Detektiv. Die Sache, die den Fall so kompliziert machte und Heiji am Grübeln hielt, waren die nicht vorhandenen Einbruchsspuren an den Fenstern und Türen.

So seht Heiji die beiden Türen, die ins Freie führten, untersuchte, er konnte keine Kratzer oder sonstige Hinweise auf ein gewaltsames Eindringen in das Haus finden.

Nun gut, Kratzer gab es genügend, aber der Hausherr beteuerte, die wären schon zu vor da gewesen und er selbst hätte sie verursacht, als er nachts betrunken nach Hause gekommen wäre.

Natürlich vermutete der Detektiv, dass der oder die Einbrecher dann über einen Zweitschlüssel ins Haus gekommen waren, aber auch diesen Verdacht stritt der Hauseigentümer ab. Er habe keinen Schlüssel irgendwo hinterlegt und seinen eigenen trage er immer bei sich. Dadurch sein es einem Dieb unmöglich den zu entwenden.

Heiji überzeugten diese Beteuerungen nur halbwegs, aber er konnte seine Vermutungen nicht beweisen. So verbrachte er zahllose Nächte damit alle Szenarien eines Einbruchs durch zu spielen, doch er kam zu keiner Lösung.

Erst jetzt, als der junge Mann vor der Haustür der Toyamas stand und ihm das Gefühl eines Déjà- vus nicht mehr los ließ, begriff er, wie die Eindringlinge in beiden Fällen ins Haus gekommen waren. Die Kratzer!

An der Tür seines Klienten waren davon eine ganze Menge, aber Heiji meinte sich an einen zu erinnern, der ihm merkwürdig vorgekommen war. Die Form war der des Kratzers an der Tür der Toyamas sehr ähnlich. Fast schon identisch!

Heiji würde diesen Verdacht noch überprüfen und die beiden Kratzer mit einander vergleichen müssen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sich dadurch seine Vermutung nur bestätigen würde: Die Einbrecher in beiden Fällen waren die selben!

Wenn es aber die selben waren mussten sie es auch hier geschafft haben ins Haus einzudringen.

Das Gehirn des Mannes arbeitet fieberhaft. Fragen schossen durch Heiji's Kopf, während er um das Haus herumging und auf der Rückseite an dem Gitter, an dem sich Pflanzen, deren Namen ihm nicht einfielen, hinauf rankten, zu dem Fenster kletterte, hinter dem das Zimmer seiner besten Freundin lag.

Schon oft war er über diesen Weg ins Haus gekommen. Nachts, wen er durch Klingeln Herr Toyama geweckt hätte.

Die nächtlichen Besuche waren aber spärlich geworden. Früher, vor ein paar Jahren, hatte er fast jede Nacht bei Kazuha verbracht. Sie hatten viel geredet. Über die Schuleüber seine Fälle und wie gefährlich die doch waren, was ausschließlich Kazuha's Meinung war.

Dann, mit der Zeit, hatte Heiji Kazuha's Zimmer nur noch über das Gitter betreten, wenn sie verabredet waren und es ihm zu blöd war draußen darauf zu warten, dass sie endlich fertig war. Dafür hatte es einmal sogar eine Ohrfeige kassiert, als er, wie immer ohne Vorwarnung in ihrem Zimmer stand, sie aber noch nicht fertig war und nur in einem Bademantel vor ihm stand.

Selbst der Gedanke an die Szene konnte den jungen Mann in Angst versetzen. Seit dieser Begegnung hatte er stets angerufen, bevor er in ihr Zimmer platzte.

Doch jetzt hielt er das für unnötig. Außerdem lag sein Handy zu Hause.

Er kletterte nach oben, entriegelte geschickt das Fenster und ließ sich in das Zimmer gleiten. Einige Augenblicke blieb er stehen und gab seinen Augen Zeit sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen.

Mit ein paar Schritten hatte er das Zimmer durch quert und öffnete die Tür zum Flur. Wieder blieb er stehen und lauschte, aber es war nichts zu hören.

„War doch klar, Depp! Is' ja niemand da," schalt sich der Detektiv selbst und ging die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss.

Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat traute er seinen Augen nicht!

Hier gab es kein Chaos, keine durchwühlten Schubladen und auch keine umgestoßenen Möbel. Alles war ordentlich!

Heiji besah sich die anderen Räume, aber weder in der Küche noch im Esszimmer gab es etwas ungewöhnliches. Somit blieben nur noch zwei Zimmer und Heiji zögerte sie zu betreten.

Von seinem Vater wusste er, dass Arbeitszimmer tabu waren. Die Erfahrung hatte er selbst gemacht. Und das Schlafzimmer von Toyama wollte der junge Mann ebenfalls nicht betreten.

Doch er musste herausfinden was der Eindringling hier gesucht hatte und ehe er sich versah stand er vor dem Arbeitszimmer.

Die Tür war verschlossen und Heiji rechnete damit, dass sie auch verschlossen war. Trotzdem versuchte er sein Glück und drückte die Klinke nach unten.

Zu seiner Überraschung schwang die Tür nach innen auf.

Jemand musste die Jalousien heruntergelassen haben, denn das Zimmer war vollkommen dunkel.

Heiji trat ein und tastete neben dem Türrahmen nach dem Lichtschalter. Als er ihn gefunden hatte und das Licht aufflammte musste er der junge Mann die Augen schließen, so sehr blendete es ihn.

Doch als er sie einige Sekunden später wieder öffnete wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Er wünschte sich nie dieses Zimmer betreten zu haben.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß Herr Toyama und starrte Heiji an.

Der Detektiv konnte sich nicht abwenden, so sehr es das auch wollte. Aber das Blut, das aus Toyama's Brust trat hielt seinen Blick gefangen.

Der junge Mann stand wie erstarrt da. Er wusste, was das hieß, aber begreifen konnte er es nicht. Und er wollte es auch nicht.

Das war es also, was die Einbrecher gewollt hatten. Kazuha's Vater töten.


	3. Nacht in Angst

Hallo alle zusammen...

hier ist also das dritte Kapitel zu "The End". Es hat leider etwas länger gedauert, bis es fertig war, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch...

Riviana: Danke für deinen Kommentar Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und hoffe, es bleibt auch so...

**Chapter 3: Nacht in Angst**

Heiji's Geist schien sich von seinem Körper getrennt zu haben. Nichts war von seinem Handeln als Detektiv geblieben. Alles, was er je gelernt hatte über das Vorgehen an einem Tatort war aus seinem Kopf gefegt.

Es hatte schon Leichen gesehen, ja. Und einige davon waren bei weitem schlimmer zu gerichtet als der tote Körper, der vor ihm am Schreibtisch saß und ihn mit leeren Augen anstarrte.

Jedes Mal, wenn der junge Mann einen Mordfall untersuchte hatte er sich schon beim Betrachten der Leiche Gedanken über den Tathergang und die Verdächtigen gemacht. Er hatte Motive gesucht und erste Schlüsse aus dem Szenario das sich ihm bot gezogen.

Aber jetzt wiederholte sich immer nur wieder ein Gedankt: "Das ist nicht wahr! Das kann nicht wahr sein!"

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf schrie immer lauter und erst nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es ihm vor, erwachte sein Körper aus dem tranceartigen Zustand.

Doch sofort ergriff ein neues Gefühl Besitz von dem jungen Mann. Panik!

Er stolperte zurück in den Flur zum Telefon, das dort auf einem kleinen Tisch stand. Seine Hände zitterten als er den Hörer aus der Ladestation hob und die Ziffern eintippte.

Später würde er sich fragen, warum er nicht seinen Vater angerufen hatte, sondern den Notruf gewählt hatte, doch eine Antwort wusste er nicht.

Als sich am anderen Ende der Leitung eine Frau meldete musste Heiji schlucken. Seine Stimme wollte ihm nicht gehorchen und alles was er auf die Frage, wer am Apparat sei, erwidern konnte war ein Gestammel seines Namens.

Erst dann kehrte ein Teil seines rationalen Denkens zurück und er fügte hinzu: "Es gab hier einen Mord."

Irgendwie schaffte es Heiji alle Fragen der Frau zu beantworten.

„Die Kollegen sind gleich bei Ihnen. Bitte bleiben Sie wo Sie sind und berühren Sie nichts. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Heiji bejahte und damit war das Gespräch beendet. Heiji legte das Telefon zurück auf den Tisch und sank dann wie betäubt an der Wand zu Boden.

So fanden ihn die Polizisten, die nur wenige Minuten nach dem Telefonat eintrafen. Sie hatte die Haustür gewaltsam öffnen müssen, als sie auf ihr klopfen und klingeln keine Reaktion erhielten.

Wie durch einen Nebel hörte Heiji die Stimmen und Schritte der Polizisten, die den Tatort abriegelten und ihren Vorgesetzen Bericht erstatteten.

„…du mich hören? Heiji! Hörst du mich?"

Der junge Mann hob seinen Kopf und sah in das besorgte Gesicht Otaki's , der vor ihm in der Hocke saß.

„Wie fühlst du dich? Dein Vater ist auf dem Weg hier her. Keine Sorge. Komm, du solltest nich' hier bleiben. Ich bring dich raus an die Luft."

Otaki redete weiter auf ihn ein, während er den Sohn seines Chefs auf die Beine zog und nach draußen führte. Heiji ließ es geschehen. Im Vorgarten übernahm einer der Sanitäter und Otaki ging zurück ins Haus.

Heiji ließ sich in den Krankenwagen bringen, der an der Straße parkte und bemerkte nicht einmal den Stich der Beruhigungsspritze, die ihm der Notarzt in die Armbeuge verabreichte.

Ihm war alles egal. Einfach alles. Er wollte nur nach Hause und schlafen, bis er aus diesem Albtraum erwachen würde.

Ja, wenn er morgen früh aufwachen würde wäre wieder alles normal. Kazuha und er würden zusammen ins Kino und danach noch etwas essen gehen.

Der Gedanke traf ihn wie eine Kugel. Kazuha! Wo war sie?

Doch die Wirkung der Spritze hinderte Heiji weiter seinen trüben Gedanken nach zu hängen. Er wurde zusehends schläfriger und als sein Vater eintraf und ihn nach Hause brachte war die Welt für Heiji wieder in einen Dunst aus Nebel gehüllt.

Shizuka Hattori hatte zu Hause gelesen als sie das Auto ihres Mannes in der Auffahrt hörte. Sie legte das Buch zur Seite und wollte ihrem Mann die Tür öffnen, als dieser bereits, seinen Sohn stützend, im Flur erschien.

Der Anblick ihres Sohnes versetzte sie in Sorge. Ihrem Mann konnte der Blick, mit dem sie Heiji musterte, nicht entgehen und er bedeutet ihr ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

Schweigend betrat die Familie das Zimmer und Heizo führte Heiji zu dem kleinen Sofa in der Mitte des Raums, auf dem er zusammensank.

Heiji bekam von dem Gespräch seiner Eltern nicht viel mit. Doch auch er bemerkte, wie sich auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter zunächst Grauen und dann Sorge und Trauer abzeichneten. Der Bericht ihres Mannes erschütterte sie sehr. Sie hatte Toyama schon seit vielen Jahren gekannt und er war für sie immer da gewesen, so wie sie für ihn. Damals, nach dem Tod seiner Frau hatten sie ihm geholfen, alles zu regeln und Kazuha war oft bei ihnen gewesen.

Kazuha…Das Mädchen war Shizuka sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Über die Jahre war sie zu einer Tochter geworden und Shizuka hatte sich gewünscht, Kazuha eines Tages als Schwiegertochter in ihrer Familie aufnehmen zu können.

Und jetzt war sie verschwunden? Und ihr Vater ermordet? Wer tat denn so etwas?

Shizuka's Blick wanderte von ihrem Mann, denn sie während der letzten Minuten entsetzt angestarrt hatte, zu ihrem Sohn.

So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Er war doch immer ein fröhlicher junger Mann gewesen. Gut, er hatte auch schon mal einen schlechten Tag gehabt, aber noch nie hatte er so bleich und zerbrochen gewirkt wie jetzt.

Heizo's Handy klingelte. Er trat auf den Flur hinaus und nahm erst dort das Gespräch an.

„Hast du was gefunden?" Er brauchte sich nicht zu melden.

Otaki's Stimme drang aus dem Hörer: „Nein, noch nich'. Die Spurensicherung is' noch da. Die drehen alles dreimal um."

Der Kommissar bemühte sich um einen sachlichen Ton, aber die Trauer schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Shizuka war ihrem Mann in den Flur gefolgt und stand nun neben ihm. Heizo schluckte bevor er die Frage stellte, die er deutlich in den Augen seiner Frau lesen konnte: „Was ist mit Kazuha?"

Schweigen war die Antwort.

Erst einige Sekunden später konnte Otaki seinem Chef mitteilen, was er nur Minuten vor seinem Anruf erfahren hatte.

„Ich hab eine Suchmannschaft zusammen stell'n lass'n, aber bisher gabs noch nichts, was uns weiter helfen könnt'." Und leise fügte er hinzu: „Es tut mir leid."

Damit legte Otaki auf und auch Heizo steckte das Handy zurück in seine Jackentasche.

Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen ging er zur Tür, blieb dort aber stehen und drehte sich zu seiner Frau um. Sie stand noch immer am selben Fleck. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, doch Heizo konnte ihr keine Worte des Trostes schenken. Er musste zuerst selbst damit klar kommen und sie mussten beide stark sein. Für Heiji und vor allem für Kazuha. Die beiden würden ihre Hilfe brauchen.

Das Haus der Toyama's hatte sich in ein Polizeiquartier verwandelt. Überall liefen Beamte herum, wurden Nachbarn befragt, Spuren gesichert und Telefonate geführt. Keiner der anwesenden Polizisten sah dies als einen Mord, wie sie sonst bearbeitet wurden. In der Regel waren die Mordopfer Unbekannte gewesen, mit denen man Mitgefühl hatte, aber jetzt hatten sie den Tod eines der obersten Hauptkommissare Osakas zu untersuchen. Und so wunderte es niemanden, dass Hauptkommissar Hattori den Fall persönlich übernahm.

Allen ging der gewaltsame Tod an Toyama nahe, doch nur wenige konnten verstehen, wie sich Hattori fühlen musste.

Um die Tat noch schlimmer zu machen waren bis her noch keine Hinweise über den Verbleib Toyama's Tochter gefunden worden. Man hatte das gesamte Haus sowie die Umgebung nach der jungen Frau durchsucht ohne eine Spur zu finden. Niemand konnte sagen, ob auch sie ermordet worden war. Der einzige, der vielleicht etwas über Kazuha's Verbleib wusste war Heiji.

Der junge Mann hatte sich von seiner Mutter in sein Zimmer bringen lassen und lag nun auf dem Bett und schlief, ob nun durch den Schock oder die Spritze, traumlos und tief. Shizuka saß still neben ihrem Sohn und betrachtete ihn.

Es musste schrecklich gewesen sein, denn so kannte sie ihn nicht. Seine Augen waren wie erstarrt gewesen, als Heizo ihn nach Hause gebracht hatte.

Zuerst hatte sie vermutet Heiji sei krank weil seine Haut blass wirkte, doch als ihr Mann ihr die grausame Nachricht überbrachte konnte sie Heiji's Zustand nach voll ziehen. Er hatte die Leiche eines Mannes gefunden, von dem er sehr viel hielt, den er bewunderte und in dem er vielleicht manchmal mehr einen Vater gesehen hatte als in seinem eigenen. Toyama hatte den jungen Mann bei seinen detektivischen Aktivitäten unterstützt, obwohl er nie direkt für ihn Partei ergriffen hatte. Sein eigener Vater aber hatte das alles als unnötige Spielerei abgetan und Heiji's Fähigkeiten in Frage gestellt.

Je länger Shizuka ihren Sohn betrachtete und über die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden nach dachte, um so mehr verdrängte die Sorge um Kazuha den Schock. Wusste Heiji, dass seine beste Freundin verschwunden war?

Ganz ohne Grund war Heiji sicher nicht zu den Toyamas gefahren und in das Haus eingebrochen. Dafür musste er schon einen dringenden Anlass gehabt haben. Und so lag es nahen, dass der junge Mann entweder mit Kazuha verabredet gewesen war und sie hatte anholen wollen, oder dass sie ihm eine Nachricht hatte zukommen lassen, damit er in das Haus ging.

„Wär's möglich, dass Heiji was über Kazuha weiß?" Otaki stand mit Hattori im Arbeitszimmer des Toten.

Die Leiche war bereits in die Pathologie gebracht worden, aber dennoch war die Atmosphäre in diesem Raum unheimlich.

Hattori antwortete erst nach einigen Augenblicken und ohne dabei den Blick vom Stuhl zu wenden, auf dem seinem Freund das Leben genommen worden war.

„Schon möglich." Der Hauptkommissar drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Ich werde morgen früh mit ihm reden."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Kazuha lag zur gleichen Zeit auf einigen Kartons in der Lagerhalle und versuchte vergebens Ruhe zu finden.

Sie hatte geschlafen. Sicher waren daran die Tablette und ihre Verletzung schuld. Die junge Frau fühlte sich kraftlos und je länger sie hier gefangen war, umso geringer wurde ihre Hoffnung auf schnelle Rettung.

Fragen jagten durch ihren Kopf und beunruhigten sie mehr und mehr.

Wurde schon nach ihr gesucht? Oder hatte Heiji ihr Ausbleiben leichthin als Vergesslichkeit abgetan? Wohl kaum, das war nicht seine Art.

Doch am meisten quälte sie die Frage, wie es ihrem Vater ging. Seit diesem mysteriösen Anruf heute Mittag konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken. Zuerst hatte sie das für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten, doch als sie ihren Vater weder im Büro noch auf seinem Handy erreichen konnte bekam sie Angst. Und der einzige Mensch, den sie um Hilfe bitte konnte, war in diesem Moment für sie Heiji gewesen.

Er hatte ihr versprochen sich sofort auf den Weg zu machen, war aber über den gewählten Treffpunkt überrascht.

Kazuha hatte den Platz mit Absicht gewählt. So könnten sie zusammen zum nahe gelegenen Polizeihauptquartier gehen, um nach ihrem Vater zu suchen.

Warum hatte sie nicht auf Heiji gewartet? Er wollte sie doch abholen. Ihr Freund hatte vorgeschlagen sie mit dem Motorrad abzuholen. Aber Kazuha hatte abgelehnt. Seit dem Unfalltod einer Bekannten war sie nicht mehr mit gefahren.

Die Frau war zusammen mit ihrem Verlobten über eine Landstraße gefahren, als er bei einem riskanten Überholmanöver die Kontrolle über die Maschine verlor. Beide starben noch an der Unfallstelle.

Kazuha wusste, dass Heiji zwar gerne schnell fuhr, aber er würde niemals sein oder gar ihr Leben dabei riskieren.

Der Detektiv kannte den Grund für Kazuha's Ablehnung und so wollten sie sich im Stadtzentrum treffen. Heiji würde trotzdem mit dem Motorrad fahren, um eine Möglichkeit zu haben schneller wieder aus der Stadt zu kommen und die überfüllten Busse zu umgehen.

Kazuha versuchte sich aufzusetzen und so einen besseren Überblich von ihrem Gefängnis zu bekomme. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht schaffte sie es aber nur in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position. Doch so konnte sie immerhin etwas mehr von der Halle sehen.

Es war dunkel und nur vereinzelt schien das Licht einer Straßenlaterne herein. Das alles half ihr nicht. Sie konnte nicht sagen wo sie war.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Entführer nicht in der Nähe war. Er musste wohl vor der Halle sein. Weit weg würde er sicher nicht gehen.

Kazuha tastete mit einer Hand über den Boden. Irgendwo musste doch ihre Tasche liegen. Oder hatte der Mann sie ihr abgenommen?

Dann hatte er sie mit Sicherheit durchsucht. Gut, sollte er doch. Etwas besonderes war nicht darin, mal von ihrem Handy abgesehen.

„Das Handy!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Es war zwar in der Nebenstraße zu Boden gefallen und dabei aufgesprungen aber vielleicht funktionierte es noch.

Hektisch suchte Kazuha, auf dem Boden sitzend, ihre Umgebung nach der Tasche ab.

Da! Das war doch der Schulterriemen!

Ihre Finger hatten ein dünnes Band aus Leder berührt. Die Frau zog das Band zu sich, tastete mit zitternden Fingern nach der Schnalle, ließ den Verschluss aufschnappen und kippte den Inhalt kurzerhand in ihren Schoss.

Doch als sie im spärlichen Licht ihre Sachen betrachtete stiegen Tränen der Enttäuschung in ihren Augen auf.

Das Handy, auf das sie all ihre Hoffnungen gesetzt hatte, befand sich nicht unter den Dingen, die vor ihr lagen. Der Mann in Schwarz hatte es wohl einfach liegen lassen oder weggeworfen.

Kazuha sank niedergeschlagen auf die Kartons zurück und schlief unter Tränen ein.


	4. Heiji in Sorge

Nach längerer Zeit habe ich es geschafft ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben und hier on zu stellen. Ich hoffe, dass es euch interessiert und ihr Spaß beim Lesen habt.

Liebe Grüße,

Melanie (aka Miss Linda)

* * *

Chapter 4: Heiji in Sorge

In den frühen Morgenstunden setzten die Regenfälle ein, die schon für den vergangenen Tag vorhergesagt waren und verstärkten so die düstere gedrückte Stimmung im Hause Toyama.

Die Anzahl der Polizisten hatte sich reduziert und es waren nur noch wenige Männer und Frauen damit beschäftigt nach Hinweisen auf den Täter zu suchen.

Heizo Hattori selbst hatte den Fall übernommen und seine Mitarbeiter eingeteilt. Für seinen Freund konnte er nichts mehr tun und so hatte er den Polizisten, die hier nicht mehr gebraucht wurden, aufgetragen nach Kazuha zu suchen.

Nach dem Mord war es höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass das Mädchen nicht in die Sache hineingezogen worden war. Heizo musste mit seinem Sohn reden. Schließlich war Heiji schon immer Kazuha's Freund gewesen. Und es war gut möglich, dass sie vor ihrem Verschwinden noch miteinander geredet hatten.

Der Hauptkommissar verabschiedete sich von Otaki, der mit müden Augen einer jungen Frau in Uniform eine Tüte mit Unterlagen in die Hand drückte. „Bringen Sie die bitte zur Untersuchung."

Als Heiji die Augen öffnete wusste er zunächst nicht mehr was sich in den vergangenen Stunden ereignet hatte und wo er gerade war. Erst als er das traurige müde Gesicht seiner Mutter erblickte kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Er sah die schrecklichen Bilder des toten Kommissars, hörte die flüsternden, aufgeregten Stimmen und fühlte eine Trauer, die alles einzuhüllen schien.

Heiji setzte sich auf und nahm seine Mutter in den Arm. Sie musste die halbe Nacht geweint haben. Ihre Augen waren rot und dunkle Ringe umrandeten sie.

„Is' gut Mutter", flüsterte Heiji leise während sein Blick auf einen Fleck an der gegenüberliegenden Wand fixiert war.

Shizuka drückte Heiji nach einigen Minuten sanft von sich. Sie wusste nicht, ob es richtig war ihn das jetzt zu fragen, denn offensichtlich erinnerte er sich nicht daran, dass Kazuha verschwunden war. Doch es war diese eine Frage, die sie wach gehalten hatte und wenn Heizo nach Hause kam würde er Heiji dieselbe Frage stellen.

Sie wollte, dass ihr Sohn die Wahrheit erfuhr, aber sie wusste auch, dass ihn Mann in solchen Dingen nicht sehr einfühlsam war.

„Heiji. Heiji, sieh mich an." Shizuka hatte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt und wartete, bis sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

Seine fragenden Augen ließen sie schlucken, doch sie hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Heiji,…ich…ich weiß nicht, ob du dich erinnern kannst, dass…", begann sie, aber es fiel ihr schwer den Satz zu beenden. Heiji sah sie wartend an.

„Du meinst, ob ich mich erinnere, was gestern passiert ist?" Es wunderte ihn selbst, dass er so ruhig sprechen konnte. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur Teil der Verdrängung. Vielleicht flüchtete er sich in sein Verhalten als Detektiv, um so auf Distanz zu gehen.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass Toyama-san tot ist. Ermordet."

Shizuka nickte.

„Ja, er ist tot." Auch sie blieb ruhig. Nur ihre Hände verrieten durch leichtes Zittern, dass dies kein gewöhnliches Gespräch war. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügt sie hinzu: "Aber das meine ich nicht."

Sie sah ihrem Sohn in die Augen, hoffend, ihm so die Botschaft zu übermitteln und sie nicht aussprechen zu müssen. Doch Heiji schien nicht zu verstehen, was sie ihm mitteilen wollte.

„Heiji, ich….es….es geht um Kazu-chan." Es war raus.

Und plötzlich begriff Heiji. Dieser eine Satz, dieser Name hatte seine Erinnerung wiederbelebt. Kazuha! Sie war der Grund gewesen, dass er zu den Toyamas gefahren war! Deswegen hatte er die Leiche entdeckt! Wie konnte er das nur vergessen! Er hatte SIE vergessen, hatte nicht nach ihr gesucht nachdem er ihren Vater gefunden hatte, sondern sich wie ein Kleinkind hilflos zusammen gekauert.

Heiji's Herzschlag erhöhte sich, als er realisierte, was seine Mutter ihm sagen wollte. Kazuha war noch nicht aufgetaucht. Der Gesichtsaudruck seiner Mutter ließ daran keinen Zweifel. Und offenbar hatte auch niemand einen Hinweis, wo das Mädchen stecken konnte oder ob ihr auch etwas zu gestoßen war.

Der junge Mann schlug die Decke zurück und sprang regelrecht aus dem Bett. Noch ehe Shizuka auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte war Heiji aus seinem Zimmer gelaufen. Hektisch rannte er die Treppe hinunter und griff sich das Telefon, das in der Diele auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand. Die Nummer die er brauchte war als Kurzwahl gespeichert. Unruhig wartete Heiji dass jemand abnahm.

„Ja?"

„Ich bin's Vater!" Die Worte überschlugen sich, so schnell redete Heiji.

„Wo is' Kazuha? Sucht ihr sie?"

Alle Fragen die ihn bedrückten wollten aus ihm heraus, aber sein Vater unterbrach ihn, ehe Heiji auch nur eine weitere stellen konnte.

„Natürlich suchen wir nach ihr! Für wen hältst du uns?"

Die vergangene Nacht hatte Heizo Hattori mehr zugesetzt, als dieser nach außen zeigte. Aber der vorwurfsvolle Ton, der in der Stimme seines Sohnes lag, gefiel ihm nicht und brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Was dachte der sich? War er etwa Polizist und hatte sich die Nacht hier um die Ohren geschlagen? Nein! Heiji hatte keine Ahnung, was es hieß so etwas durch zu stehen.

Barsch und auf eine Art, die keinen Widerspruch duldete fügte er hinzu: „Und DU hältst dich da raus!"

Bevor Heiji anfangen konnte SEINER Wut Luft zu machen war das Gespräch beendet. Heizo Hattori hatte einfach aufgelegt. Seine Nerven waren bereits zu angespannt, als dass er sich auch noch mit seinem aufmüpfigen Sohn herum schlagen konnte.

Klug war es nicht gewesen Heiji mit so einer Antwort abzufertigen. So wie Heizo seinen Filius kannte, hinderte den eine solche väterliche Zurechweisung nicht, eigene „Ermittlungen" anzustellen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Heizo's Verhalten würde Heiji nur noch weiter anstacheln.

Diese Reaktion kannte Heizo bereits gut genug, um sie für seine Zwecke zu nutzen, so wie er es vor einigen Jahren schon bei einem Fall getan hatte. Aber war es gut, das jetzt zu wiederholen? Wollte er das überhaupt?

Nein! Heizo hatte diese Anweisung genau so gemeint, wie er es gesagt hatte! Heiji sollte sich aus diesem Fall heraus halten. Dies war ein paar Nummern zu groß für ihn. Sicher, es ging um die beste Freundin seines Sohnes, aber gerade das machte es so gefährlich. Heizo befürchtete, dass Heiji in diesem Fall impulsiver handeln würde als sonst. Das könnte nicht nur ihn selbst in Gefahr, in tödliche Gefahr, bringen, sondern auch Kazuha.

Heizo überlegt für einen Moment, ob er zu Hause anrufen solle um noch einmal ruhig mit Heiji zu reden. Doch dann packte er sein Handy zurück in die Manteltasche. Seine Frau war auch noch da. Sie würde das schon hinbekommen und dafür sorgen, dass sich Heiji nicht in etwas riskantes stürzte.

Wütend wollte Heiji das Telefon gegen die Wand werfen und hatte den Arm bereits erhoben, als er die Präsenz seiner Mutter neben sich spürte. Er ließ den Arm sinken und legte das Telefon unbeschadet zurück auf das Tischchen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er, doch er klang eher niedergeschlagen als wütend.

Heiji lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, als würde er dort eine Antwort oder einen Hinweis finden, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Stopp!

Wofür brauchte er einen Hinweis? Es gab nur eine einzige Aufgabe, die er zu erledigen hatte! Eine Sache, die er tun **_musst_**, egal wer oder was sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

Mit Schwung stieß Heiji sich von der Wand ab und lief zur Garderobe. Jetzt hatte auch Shizuka durchschaut, was ihr Sohn vor hatte. Aber sie konnte es nicht zu lassen! Das war viel zu gefährlich! Nicht nur für ihren Sohn.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war Shizuka bei Heiji, der gerade seine Jacke übergeworfen hatte und nun den Reißverschluss bis zum Kinn hinauf zog.

„Heiji! Lass das! Du kannst nicht helfen!" Fast schon flehend sah sie ihn an.

„Du meinst also auch, dass ich lieber Däumchen dreh'n soll, was?" Wieder stieg die Wut in Heiji auf. Verstanden die denn nicht, dass er raus musste? Dass er helfen musste? IHR helfen musste?

Oder erwarteten die allen Ernstes von ihm zu Hause zu hocken und seine Freundin im Stich zu lassen?

Davon würden die Schuldgefühle, die er in sich trug sicher nicht verschwinden!

Shizuka packte Heiji am Jackenärmel.

„Es ist gefährlich, Heiji! Und außerdem, du weißt doch nicht wo Kazu-chan ist!"

In der Tat, das wusste er nicht. Aber er würde es heraus finden! Er war doch Detektiv. Menschen ausfindig zu machen war kein sehr großes Problem für ihn.

Heiji drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um. Ihr Gesicht war ängstlich und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sie zum letzen Mal so gesehen hatte. Es musste schon ewig her sein.

Der junge Mann sah seiner Mutter mit einem festen und doch, so hoffte er, beruhigendem Blick in die Augen. Und als er zu sprechen begann war seine Stimme ruhig und ohne jegliches Anzeichen von Wut oder Ungeduld.

„ Mutter, du weißt, dass ich nich' hier rumsitzen kann. Ich bin alt genug, und kann auf mich aufpassen. Ich find' sie!"

Shizuka ließ ihren Sohn los. Heiji's Worten konnte sie nichts mehr entgegensetzen. Sie wusste, dass er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und nichts konnte ihn noch davon abbringen.

Heiji ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und trat ins Frei. Dann blieb er aber mit dem Rücken zu seiner Mutter stehen, die Hand am Türgriff. Er zögerte und hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, um ihr noch etwas tröstliches zu sagen. Doch ihm fiel nichts ein. So schloss er schweigend die Tür hinter sich.

Kaum hatte er das Haus verlassen taten sich die ersten Probleme auf. Wo sollte er mit seiner Suche nach Kazuha beginnen?

Er hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt und im Haus der Toyamas konnte er nicht nach Hinweisen suchen. Außerdem stand auch sein Motorrad noch dort. Er würde also zu Fuß gehen und den Bus nehmen müssen.

Der Regen durchnässte schnell seine Jacke, doch Heiji nahm es nur am Rande war. Ohne dass er es bewusst entschieden hatte lief er die Straße entlang und gelangt an die Bushaltestelle, von der aus Kazuha für gewöhnlich in die Stadt fuhr. Außer ihm wartete niemand unter dem kleinen Dach. Überhaupt schienen sich alle Menschen in ihren trockenen und warmen Häusern aufzuhalten. Alle außer ihm. Und außer ihr.


	5. Fluchtversuch

Da ist auch schon das fünfte Kapitel. Viel Vorwort gibt es diesmal nicht. Ich wünsche Euch einfach nur viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Fluchtversuch_**

Der Regen trommelte ununterbrochen auf das Dach und gegen die Fensterscheiben. Dunkle Schlieren bildeten sich und allmählich wusch der Regen den Staub von den Scheiben. Die Sicht verbesserte sich aber nicht. Noch immer war alles grau. Nur lag es jetzt nicht mehr am Schmutz, der sich über lange Zeit auf den Fenstern abgesetzt hatte.

Irgendwo im Dunkel der Halle tropfte Wasser durch ein Loch in der Decke und bildete ein kleines Rinnsal. Das Wetter und die anhaltenden Düsternis schienen dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass die Zeit langsam dahin floss wie zäher Sirup. Seit Tagen, so kam es der jungen Frau vor, saß sie hier fest. Dabei waren gerade einmal sechzehn Stunden seit ihrer geplatzten Verabredung vergangen. Sechzehn Stunden und doch eine halbe Ewigkeit.

Als Kazuha gegen fünf Uhr aus einem unruhigen Schlaf auf dem kalten, harten Hallenboden erwacht war, hatte sie neben sich eine Schachtel mit gekochtem Reis und eine Flasche Wasser gefunden. Der Reis war bereits kalt, dennoch hatte sie ihn begierig verschlungen. Kaum war sie mit ihrer kargen Mahlzeit fertig bereute sie es, so hastig gegessen zu haben. Was würde sie tun, wenn sie noch länger hier gefangen wäre? Würde der Mann in Schwarz ihr weiterhin etwas zu essen bringen oder müsste sie hungern?

So entschloss sie sich wenigstens das Wasser besser einzuteilen und genehmigte sich nur einen kleinen Schluck, obwohl ihre Kehle brannte und nach mehr Flüssigkeit zu schreien schien.

Kazuha stellte die Flasche neben sich und blickte sich um. Von ihrem Entführer war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Merkwürdig. Hatte er sich so gut in den Schatten verborgen, dass sie ihn nicht ausmachen konnte? Oder rechnete er nicht damit, dass sie sich befreien und fliehen würde?

Sie entschied sich dafür dies herauszufinden. Leise stand sie auf, nahm ihre Tasche und die Flasche mit Wasser und schlich sich vorsichtig an den Kisten entlang, die überall in der Halle standen. Sie war bereits mehr als einhundert Meter gegangen, ohne dass jemand sie bei ihrem Fluchtversuch stoppte. „Beobachtet er mich etwa nur?", überlegte Kazuha. Oder war dieser Ort so abgelegen, dass sie nicht weit kommen würde und es für diesen Kerl in Schwarz ein Leichtes wäre sie wieder einzufangen? Spielte er vielleicht sogar mit ihr? Kazuha blickte sich um. Nein. Es schien sich niemand in unmittelbarer Nähe aufzuhalten. Wahrscheinlich ist der Kerl eingepennt, sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu und setzte ihren Weg in die Freiheit, sie sie hoffte, fort. Sich immer im Schatten der Kisten haltend erreichte sie schließlich eine Stahltür.

Kazuha's Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals als sie die rechte Hand auf die Türklinke legte. Langsam und darauf bedacht bloß kein Geräusch zu machen drückte sie die Klinke nach unten, die Augen geschlossen. „Bitte quietsch nich'", flehte sie in Gedanken an. Und die Tür ließ sich tatsächlich ohne Geräusche öffnen. Und, noch wichtiger und zugleich unerwartet, ohne dass jemand auftauchte und Kazuha zurück in der Halle zog.

Überrascht von der ungewöhnlichen Leichtigkeit ihrer Flucht stieß Kazuha die Tür nach außen einen Spalt auf, schlüpfte hindurch und ließ die Tür leise ins Schloss gleiten. Unwillkürlich seufzte die junge Frau auf. Sie hatte es geschafft zumindest der dunklen Halle zu entkommen.

Vor der Halle jedoch empfing sie der strömende Regen, der den sandigen Boden in eine morastige Oberfläche verwandelt hatte. Auch hier draußen konnte Kazuha keinen Mann in Schwarz entdecken. Überhaupt konnte sie kaum etwas sehen und erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie den Grund dafür: Eine etwa drei Meter hohe Mauer versperrte die Sicht sowohl nach links als auch gerade aus.

„Das nennt man dann wohl vom Regen in die Traufe kommen," seufzte Kazuha. Doch zu ihrer Rechten blitze die Hoffnung auf eine erfolgreiche Flucht in Form der leuchtenden Skyline Osakas auf. Durch den niederprasselnden Regen konnte die junge Frau die Stadt lediglich verschwommen sehen, doch nun vermochte sie zu erahnen, wohin sie verschleppt worden war. So wie Osaka vor ihr lag musste sie sich westlich der Stadt befinden.

Während die junge Frau sich immer wieder umschauend und mit wachsamen Ohren an der Halle entlang in Richtung Stadt schlich, grübelte sie über ihren Standort. Bisher hatte sie kein Firmenlogo oder einen Schriftzug bemerkt, der Aufschluss über ihr „Gefängnis" gegeben hätte. Doch jetzt konnte Kazuha in etwa abschätzen, wo sie sich befand und, für sie noch wichtiger, wie sie von hier fliehen konnte.

Nach etwa zweihundert Metern hatte sie das Ende der Halle erreicht und fand sich nun auf einem als Parkplatz gekennzeichneten Gelände wieder. Ein Drahtzaun grenzte das Areal, das ungefähr die Größe eines halben Fußballfeldes besaß, zur Zufahrtsstraße hin ab. Und jetzt konnte Kazuha sich auch an die Gegend erinnern. Die Straße führte an mehreren alten und zum Teil seit Jahren verlassenen Gebäuden vorbei von der Stadt ans Meer. Heiji liebte es diese Strecke mit seinem Motorrad zu fahren wenn er seine Ruhe brauchte, oder den Drang hatte seiner überschüssigen Energie Luft zu machen. Dafür war diese Gegend ideal. Niemand lebte hier und die meisten Firmen hatten dicht gemacht. Es gab also keine Menschenseele, die sich am Lärm oder an der hohen Geschwindigkeit stören würde. Von Zeit zu Zeit hatte Heiji sie mitgenommen, doch am Liebsten fuhr er alleine. Er wollte sie nicht dabei haben und Kazuha konnte sich denken warum. Obwohl Heiji ein guter Fahrer war und im Normalfall die Verkehrsordnung beachtete, würde Kazuha alles was sie besaß darauf verwetten, dass ihr Sandkastenfreund in dieser Gegend und ohne sie in seinem Rücken jegliche Regel in den Wind schrieb und fuhr wie ein Verrückter.

„Ob er das nach dem Unfall auch noch macht?", fragte sich die junge Frau. Sofort schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. Das war jetzt wirklich nicht die Zeit über Heiji's Gewohnheiten weiter nachzudenken. Sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun.

Auf dem Parkplatz stand ein Auto. Fast hätte sie es nicht bemerkt. Der Fahrer hatte es an der Seitenwand der Halle geparkt und die Schatten verbargen es hervorragend.

„Gut, wenn Schatten ein ganzes Auto verschwinden lassen können, warum nicht auch mich?" Mit wachsender Hoffnung ihrem Entführer zu entkommen schlich sich Kazuha geduckt an der Wand entlang, bis sie noch etwa fünfzig Meter vom Auto trennten und sie sich genau gegenüber des offenen Tores befand. Wenn sie sprinten würde könnte sie sicher entkommen, überlegte sie, doch dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf das Auto. Eine Stimme in ihrem Innern flüsterte ihr zu sie sollte doch einfach das Auto nehmen. Damit könnte sie schneller von hier verschwinden, die Polizei alarmieren und ihren Vater finden. Ohne bewusst eine Entscheidung gefällt zu haben bewegte sie sich erst zwei, dann drei, dann vier Schritte auf den Wagen zu. Und bevor sie sich versah stand sie neben der Fahrertür. Ihre Hand hatte sich bereits nach dem Griff ausgestreckt, als Kazuha zusammenzuckte. Das kann doch nicht funktionieren! Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. Bisher war alles zu einfach gegangen. Niemand hatte ihren Fluchtversuch bemerkt, so schien es. War es nicht zu leichtsinnig, den Motor zu starten. „Wenn der Schlüssel überhaupt da ist", murmelte Kazuha.

Die forsche Stimme meldete sich wieder zu Wort und zog sie auf: „Du willst doch jetzt nicht einen Rückzieher machen? So weit kommen und dann den Feigling spielen? Also echt, so was hätt' ich nicht von dir gedacht!"

Kazuha konnte sich nicht helfen, aber die Stimme klang wie Heiji und sie hasste es, wenn er sie Feigling nannte.

Rasch zog sie am Türgriff und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen war sie überrascht, dass die Tür nicht verschlossen war. Kazuha huschte ins Wageninnere. Es war ein neuer und schicker Wagen, die Armaturen verchromt und der Geruch von neuem, sauberem Leder stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie blickte sich um und konnte im Zwielicht erkennen, dass alles im Auto silbern blitze oder schwarz war.

„Wie passend", entfuhr es Kazuha, die sich an die Kleidung ihres Entführers erinnert wurde. „Die Lieblingsfarbe wäre hiermit geklärt."

Sie wandte sich dem Cockpit zu und ließ einen unsicheren, suchenden Blick über die Armaturen schweifen. Wo war der Schlüssel? In Filmen gab es immer ein Ersatzschlüssel irgendwo im Wagen. Kazuha klappte den Sonnenschutz auf der Fahrerseite und dann auf der Beifahrerseite herunter in der stillen Hoffnung, der Zündschlüssel würde ihr in den Schoss fallen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Auch die Fächer in den Türen waren bis auf ein paar Straßenkarten und eine Sonnebrille leer.

„Toll, warum können Verbrecher nicht alle die Wagenschlüssel stecken lassen?", fluchte Kazuha und zog, schon ohne jegliche Hoffnung auf Erfolg, die Klappe des Handschuhfachs auf. Was sie dort fand verschlug ihr den Atem. Zwar hatte sie wenn sie ehrlich war eine Waffe in einem solchen Auto erwartet, aber gleich drei? Und dann die ganzen Straßenkarten. Kazuha zog ein paar heraus. Osaka, Tokyo, Kyoto. Und zwischen einer Karte stecken Flugtickets. Neugierig nahm die junge Frau sie in die Hand. New York – Tokyo. Als Ankunftsdatum war der vergangene Montag eingetragen und ausgestellt war das Ticket auf den Namen „John Thomas". Ob das der Kerl in Schwarz war? Aber das hieße dann, dass er erst vor zwei Tagen aus New York gekommen war.

Egal! Darüber konnte sie sich später den Kopf zerbrechen, oder besser die Polizei. Kazuha warf die Karten und das Ticket zurück ins Handschuhfach. _Klirr._ Was war das? Kazuha beugte sich über die Mittelkonsole. Irgendwas war auf den Boden gefallen. Da! Glitzerte dort nicht etwas unter dem Beifahrersitz hervor?

Kazuha streckte ihre linke Hand aus und schloss sie um das Etwas. Sie hob es hoch und als sie ihre Hand öffnete um den Gegenstand näher betrachten zu können musste sie sich schnell die rechte Hand vor den Mund halten.

Das glitzernde Etwas war nichts anderes als der Zündschlüssel. Kazuha hätte am Liebsten laut aufgeschrieen vor Freude darüber, doch das würde sie sich besser verkneifen bis sie sicher zu Hause war.

Kazuha wollte gerade den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss stecken, als die Fahrertür aufgerissen wurde und bevor sie noch irgendetwas tun konnte hatten sie starke Arme gepackt und aus dem Wagen gezerrt. All das ging zu schnell, und selbst ihre Aikido-Fähigkeiten konnten ihr nicht helfen. Ein schwarzer Schatten riss ihren rechten Arm nach oben und verdrehte ihn. _Knack._ Feuer durchzuckte Kazuha's Arm. Ein Schrei hallte durch die Nacht und Kazuha erwachte aus ihrer Trance. Der Schmerz in ihrer rechten Schulter lähmte sie fast, doch das hier kannte sie. Sie befand sich in einem Kampf! Unfair, ja, aber ein Kampf! Und darauf war sie vorbereitet.

Der Schatten schrie, rief einen Namen den sie nicht kannte, aber niemand schien zu reagieren. Die Stimme des Schattens wurde lauter und ungeduldiger. Der offensichtliche Ärger über seinen Komplizen machte die Gestalt, nach der Stimme ein Mann, für einen Augenblick unaufmerksam. Und genau diesen Bruchteil einer Sekunde brauchte Kazuha. Blitzschnell, die schmerzende Schulter ignorierend, wirbelte sie herum. Ihre Hände fanden ihre Ziele ganz von alleine, legten sich fest wie Handschellen um die Handgelenke des Angreifers. Nun hatte auch er begriffen, dass seine Gefangene alles andere als wehrlos war. Wütend schrie er noch lauter nach seinem Komplizen und versuchte gleichzeitig sich dem Griff der jungen Frau zu entwinden. Kazuha nutze seine Kraft gegen ihn und schleuderte ihn in einer Drehung zu Boden. Wieder ertönte ein Knacken. Doch diesmal war es nicht Kazuha, die den Schmerz spürte. Durch ihre Technik war es Kazuha gelungen dem eisernen Griff des Mannes zu entkommen. Dieser lag auf dem Boden und hielt sich seinen Arm. Doch Kazuha beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Sie rannte! Rannte so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen und schaffte es das offene Tor zu erreichen, ehe ihr Gegner sich aufrappelte. Unentschlossen blickte die junge Frau nach rechts, dann nach links. Wo sollte sie entlang laufen. So gut kannte sie sich hier nicht aus und wenn sie sich verlaufen würde wäre sie eine leichte Beute für den Kerl.

Ein peitschender Knall nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. Ein Blick über ihre unverletzte linke Schulter verriet ihr den Ursprung. Der Angreifer hatte sich halb aufgerichtet und zielte mit einer Waffe auf sie. _Peng._ Ein zweiter Schuss. Dann ein dritter. Kazuha duckte sich und rannte in die Richtung, von der sie glaubte, sie würde sie am Schnellsten in Sicherheit bringen. Ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzusehen lief sie die Straße entlang, bog hin und wieder in Seitenstraßen ein, achtete aber darauf, dass sie nicht zu weit von der Hauptstraße abkam. Und dann hörte sie es. Ein Motor! Der Kerl hatte also die Verfolgung aufgenommen! Gehetzt sah Kazuha sich um. Sie brauchte ein Versteck. Und zwar ein verdammt gutes!

Ein kleineres Haus zu ihrer Linken sah verheißungsvoll aus. Die Fenster waren leer und ebenso schmutzig wie alle anderen um sie herum auch. Hier würde er sie nie finden. Dies war ein einziges Labyrinth. Selbst sie, die ihr ganzes Leben in Osaka verbracht hatte kannte nicht alle Winkel der Stadt. Wie sollte sich dann jemand, der erst kürzlich aus den Staaten gekommen war und mehr als fünf Stadtpläne in seinem Auto hatte, hier, in dieser verlassenen Gegend, zurechtfinden?

* * *

So, das wars schon wieder. Wie hat es Euch überhaupt gefallen?

Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder etwas mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, aber dafür feiert der Meisterdetektiv seine Rückkehr in die Geschichte. Also bis zum nächsten Mal,

Melanie


	6. Spurensuche

_Nach langer Zeit endlich das sechste Kapitel. So ganz bin ich nicht damit zufrieden -.- ich hatte es mir doch etwas anders vorgestellt, aber neuschreiben? Nein! So schlecht find ich es dann doch nicht lol_

_So, genug von mir, los gehts!_

__

_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Spurensuche**_

Der Bus war ebenso leer wie die Straßen durch die er fuhr. Noch immer regnete es in Strömen und die Wolken am Himmel versprachen, dass es den ganzen Tag so bleiben würde.

Heiji starrte aus dem großen Seitenfenster des Busses. Er war einfach in den nächsten Bus gestiegen der Richtung Stadt-Zentrum fuhr, ohne sich über sein genaues Ziel im Klaren zu sein. Auch jetzt wusste er noch nicht, an welcher Haltestelle er aussteigen sollte. Planlos war er aus dem Haus gelaufen. Sonst handelte er zwar auch sehr intuitiv, dachte nicht immer zuerst nach, doch das hier war etwas anderes. Er konnte beim besten Willen keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Immer nur sah er Kazuha vor sich. Sie war in Gefahr, da war er sich absolut sicher. Zwar hatte Herr Toyama in seiner Karriere als Polizist schon etliche Verbrecher hinter Gitter gebracht, die nicht davor zurück schrecken würden, den Kommissar zu töten, doch Heiji konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass sich hinter der Sache mehr verbarg als nur der Rachefeldzug eines freigelassenen Verbrechers.

Wieder und wieder versuchte der Detektiv sich an den gestrigen Tag zu erinnern. Verzweifelt durchsuchte er sein Gedächtnis nach einem Hinweis, nach etwas, das ihm Aufschluss über Kazuhas Verbleib geben konnte.

Doch dort war nichts. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, etwas Auffälliges gesehen zu haben. Die einzige Sache, die ihm komisch vorkam war Kazuhas Verhalten bezüglich der Verabredung. So einfach nicht zu erscheinen, das passte nicht zu seiner Freundin. Aber wenn Kazuha zu dem Zeitpunkt schon verschwunden war? Wenn sie entführt worden war, oder schlimmer, wenn sie nicht mehr…

"Nein! Daran darf ich nicht denken!", schalt sich Heiji selbst. Doch ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass dies durchaus möglich war. Und es würde auch erklären, warum Kazuha weder am verabredeten Treffpunkt erschienen war, noch ihn angerufen hatte.

Heiji schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht daran denken. Wollte diese Möglichkeit verdrängen. Und doch drängten sich Bilder seiner besten Freundin vor sein geistiges Auge. Bilder, die ein Mädchen zeigten, dessen Augen ihn nie mehr anblinzeln würden, aus dessen Mund er nie wieder seinen Namen hören würde. Statt mit ihm zu lachen lag sie vor ihm auf einem tiefroten Bett ihres eigenen Blutes.

Diese Bilder ließen Heiji erschaudern. Er wollte sie so nicht sehen. Niemals! Und endlich schien er aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand zu erwachen. Mit einem Mal erkannte er sein Ziel wieder, welches er seiner Mutter noch vor weniger als einer halben Stunde kundgetan hatte.

Der Busfahrer kündigte die nächste Haltestelle an und der junge Mann sprang von seinem Platz auf. Als der Bus hielt konnte er es nicht abwarten bis die Tür gänzlich geöffnet war. Sobald die Lücke groß genug war schlüpfte er hindurch und fand sich in der nassen, grauen Welt wieder. Für einige Sekunden stand er am Bordstein, dann wandte er sich in die Richtung, aus der der Bus gekommen war und machte sich auf den Weg. Nicht weit von der Haltestelle lag der Platz, an dem er gestern mit Kazuha verabredet gewesen war und Heiji hielt es für das Beste, dort nach Hinweisen auf Kazuhas Verbleib zu suchen. Viel Hoffnung hatte er jedoch nicht. Zu viel Zeit war bereits vergangen und neben dem Regen hatte sicherlich auch die Stadtreinigung dafür gesorgt, dass nützliche Spuren beseitigt worden waren. Dennoch, es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die er sah. Das Haus der Toyamas konnte er nicht durchsuchen. Heiji war sich sicher, wenn er sich dort blicken ließe würden ihn Unmengen an Fragen erwarten. Außerdem hielt sich sein Vater dort wahrscheinlich auch noch auf und Heiji wollte beidem so lange wie nur möglich aus dem Weg gehen. Für einen Augenblick hatte er den Einfall, er könne über die Fragen etwas über den Täter herausbekommen und so Kazuha finden, doch er hatte es schnell als Wunschdenken abgestempelt. Keiner der Polizisten würde ihm in diesem Fall etwas verraten, weder wissentlich noch unbewusst. Sein Vater wollte ihn raus halten und sicherlich hatte er dies auch all seinen Kollegen deutlich gemacht. Heiji konnte sich also von dieser Seite keine Hilfe erhoffen. Er war auf sich gestellt, doch hatte ihn das jemals abgehalten, einen Fall zu lösen? Nein! Und auch dieses Mal würde es ihm gelingen.

Das verlassene Haus war innen wesentlich größer, als es von außen den Anschein erweckt hatte. Soweit Kazuha das auf den ersten Blick im Dämmerlicht sehen konnte schien es sich um ein ehemaliges Firmengebäude zu handeln. Im Erdgeschoss gab es einen riesigen Raum, indem noch einige verstaubte und rostige Maschinen standen, deren Zweck Kazuha nicht kannte. Von der Mitte des Raumes führte eine stählerne Wendeltreppe in die erste Etage.

Auf der Suche nach einem Versteck schlich die junge Frau die Treppe hinauf und fand sich vor einer leeren Türöffnung wieder. Als Kazuha durch den Türbogen trat ließ ein knirschendes Geräusch sie innehalten. War dieser Mann in Schwarz ihr etwa schon auf den Fersen? Sie hatte doch gehofft, dass er sie in diesem Labyrinth aus alten halb zerfallenen Gebäuden nicht so schnell finden würde!

Panik ergriff sie und hastig stürzte sie ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Da! Schon wieder dieses Knirschen! Wie Glasscherben!

Erstaunt von dieser Erkenntnis blickte Kazuha zu Boden und atmete erleichtert auf. Sie stand in mitten verstreuter Scherben, die im dämmrigen Licht einen gespenstigen Glanz warfen.

„Ich leide wohl langsam unter Verfolgungswahn", murmelte sie und ging kopfschüttelnd über ihre eigene Dummheit den Flur, der hinter dem Türbogen lag entlang. Rechts und links gingen kleinere Räume vom Flur ab, die vermutlich als Büroräume genutzt worden waren. Neugierig und in der Hoffnung sich dort vor ihrem Verfolger verstecken zu können, betrat Kazuha den ihr am nächsten gelegenen Raum.

Ein metallener Aktenschrank befand sich an der rechten Seite des Raums, doch den größten Teil beanspruchten drei Schreibtische. Kazuha erschauderte. Die Einrichtung erweckte den Eindruck, die hier Arbeitenden könnten jeden Moment zurückkommen.

Unwillkürlich wandte sich die junge Frau bei diesem Gedanken der Tür zu, halb damit rechnend dort jemanden stehen zu sehen. Doch sie konnte niemanden sehen und auch der Teil des Flures, den sie von ihrem Platz aus sehen konnte schien noch ebenso leer zu sein, wie einige Augenblicke zuvor, als sie selbst noch dort gestanden hatte.

Kazuha durchquerte den Raum und blieb am Fenster stehen. Trostlosigkeit grüßte sie und das Mädchen konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass die Sonne selbst an schönen Tagen ihren Weg in dieses Büro fand. Andere graue Gebäude umgaben dieses und verbargen auch noch das wenige Tageslicht, das draußen durch den Regen herrschte.

Plötzlich wurde die junge Frau von einer tiefen Traurigkeit überschwemmt, die sie mitreißen und in ihren dunklen schwarzen Fluten ertränken wollte. Tränen rannen über Kazuhas Wangen, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Sie fühlte sich so unendlich allein hier. Es war unmöglich zu glauben, dass sie sich mitten in einer Millionenstadt befand. Alle Menschen schienen so weit weg. Sie hätte sich genauso gut auf einer weit entfernten Insel oder gar einem anderen Planeten befinden können.

Schluchzend brach die junge Frau am Fenster zusammen. Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. All ihre Hoffnung schien in der Düsternis erstickt zu sein.

Der Platz an dem er gestern auf Kazuha gewartet hatte war fast leer. Nur vereinzelt liefen Menschen, mit einem Schirm gegen den Regen geschützt, darüber und beeilten sich, wieder schnellst möglich ins Trockene zu kommen.

Heiji bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zu den an ihm vorbei hastenden Gestalten. Die Hände in seinen Jackentaschen stand er still an dem Ort, an dem er schon einen Tag zuvor gestanden hatte. Die Augen geschlossen rief er sich die Atmosphäre des gestrigen Tages wieder ins Bewusstsein. Der Platz war gefüllt und die Menschen, die fröhlich umherbummelten erinnerten an ein buntes wogendes Meer.

Heiji wollte die Zeit, die er hier mit Warten zu gebracht hatte, noch einmal in Gedanken durchleben. Vielleicht, so hoffte der junge Detektiv, fiel ihm dadurch etwas auf, das ihm bei der Suche nach Kazuha helfen konnte. Doch nichts schien ihm verdächtig an den Menschen. Er konnte sich nicht einmal an die einzelnen Gesichter der vorbeihuschenden Personen erinnern.

Frustriert seufzte der junge Mann auf. Wo sollte er nur sonst einen Anhaltspunkt finden, wenn nicht hier? Er wusste nicht einmal, ob Kazuha überhaupt in die Stadt gekommen war. Immerhin bestand auch die Möglichkeit, dass sie sich zu Hause befunden hatte, als ihr Vater ermordet worden war.

Heiji blickte sich um. Ratlosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit und raubte ihm die Hoffnung seine Freundin je wieder zu finden. Sollte er jetzt etwa schon aufgeben? Konnte er das überhaupt? Jetzt einfach nach Hause fahren? Wieder schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf. Aufgeben war das Letzte! Daran durfte er nicht einmal denken, schließlich würde Kazuha dies auch nicht tun.

„Ich könnt' versuchen das zu tun, was ich gestern auch gemacht hab'", überlegte Heiji und blickte sich noch einmal um. Er hatte hier auf Kazuha gewartet und als diese bereits eine halbe Stunde über der Zeit war hatte er endgültig die Geduld verloren und wütend geflucht. Dann hatte er sie anrufen wollen, weil er befürchtete, dass sie zwar schon auf dem Platz, aber an einer anderen Stelle war. Als er das Handy nicht finden konnte war er zu der Telefonzelle gegangen.

Heiji sah sich um. Dort hinten war der öffentliche Apparat. Er ging hinüber, nahm den Hörer aber nicht ab, sondern blieb nur davor stehen. Heute war niemand auch nur in der Nähe des Telefons, aber gestern, hatte er da nicht warten müssen? Aber ja, ein Mann hatte gerade ein Gespräch geführt. Als dieser fertig gewesen war hatte Heiji versucht Kazuha zu erreichen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelungen war. Anschließend war er zurück zu seinem Motorrad gelaufen und zum Haus seiner Freundin gefahren. Den Rest wollte er sich nicht ins Gedächtnis rufen. Er wollte jetzt nicht an den toten Kommissar denken. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass ihm auf dem Weg zum Haus der Toyamas nicht ungewöhnliches aufgefallen war.

Der junge Detektiv wandte sich von dem öffentlichen Telefon ab und wollte gerade zurück zu seinem Ausgangsort auf dem Platz gehen, als ihn die Erinnerung wie ein Blitzschlag traf. Er hatte etwas Ungewöhnliches gesehen! Er hatte sich sogar noch darüber gewundert, es aber nicht für wichtig empfunden und verdrängt! Ein großer Fehler, wie er jetzt erkannte. Doch wie hätte er gestern die richtigen Schlüsse daraus ziehen sollen? Das war unmöglich! Erst jetzt, nach all den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden war dieses Detail wichtig geworden.

Heiji, der wie erstarrt innegehalten hatte drehte sich wieder zu dem Telefon um. Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, aber der Mann, der gestern vor ihm hier telefoniert hatte war das einzig ungewöhnliche, an das er sich erinnern konnte. Um sicher zu gehen würde er zwar noch eine Bestätigung brauchen, aber Heiji hatte sich bereits seinen Reim gemacht.


	7. Dunkle Wolken und Hoffnungsschimmer

_Es geht also endlich weiter...ich hab total vergessen, die Kapitel auch hier hochzuladen, aber dafür gibts jetzt alle neune auf einen Schlag :)_

_****_

* * *

_****_

_**Chapter 7: Dunkle Wolken und Hoffnungsschimmer**_

Mit einem unguten Gefühl hörte Heiji dem Freizeichen zu und wartete, dass sein Anruf endlich erhört wurde. Monoton prasselte der Regen auf das Vordach, unter welches sich der Detektiv geflüchtet hatte. Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien bereites vergangen zu sein, als endlich die Stimme eines jungen Mannes das Klingen ablöste.

„Ja?"

Etwas Genervtes lang in dieser Frage, so als sei der Anruf in einem sehr unpassenden Moment gekommen, doch Heiji bemerkte es nur am Rande. Diese Sache war wichtiger als alles andere, mit dem der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung gerade beschäftigt war.

„Ich bin's. Ich brauch' deine Hilfe."

Auch auf seine sonst freudige Begrüßung und seine Neckereien verzichtete Heiji. Ihm war nun wirklich nicht danach zu Mute. Alles was er wollte war eine zweite Meinung, auch wenn er von der Richtigkeit seiner Vermutung bereits überzeugt war.

Heijis Gesprächspartner kannte ihn gut genug, um zu begreifen, dass dies nicht der Heiji war, mit dem er es normalerweise zu tun hatte. Da war etwas Gedrücktes in seiner Stimme. Etwas, das ihm deutlich machte, dass sein Freund in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

„Was ist los, Hattori?"

Eine einfache Frage. Heiji hatte mit ihr gerechnet und doch traf sie ihn wie einen Schlag in den Magen. Was ist los?

So vieles war geschehen und bisher hatte der junge Mann versucht, nicht mehr an die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages zu denken. Er hatte nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken zugelassen und sich ganz auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe konzentriert. Doch jetzt? Mit dieser einfachen Frage verlangte sein Freund, dass all die schrecklichen Dinge wieder durch die dünne Schicht des Verdrängens brachen und ihn erneut verfolgten.

Aber musste er ihm das wirklich erzählen? Würde es nicht ausreichen ihn nur um die Bestätigung seines Verdachtes zu bitten und dann das Gespräch zu beenden?

Nein! Damit würde sich der junge Mann, der am Telefon auf eine Antwort wartete, nicht abspeisen können!

„Hattori? Bist du noch dran? Antworte mir!"

Die Stimme riss Heiji aus der Grübelei und er seufzte. Was sollte er auch schon tun? Das würde nicht einfach werden, aber er konnte dem nicht entkommen.

„Ja, ich bin noch da."

Wieder musste Heiji schlucken bevor er fortfahren und seinem Freund alles erklären konnte.

„Kudô? Ich…ich brauch' deine Hilfe."

„Ja, das hast du schon gesagt. Aber bei was? Hast du Probleme?"

Heiji konnte nun die Sorgen in der Stimme seines Freundes wahrnehmen. Ja, er war wahrhaftig ein guter Detektiv.

„Also, ich weiß nicht….Es…es ist nicht einfach", stammelte Heiji. Er wehrte sich noch gegen die bedrohlichen Bilder und die schrecklichen Visionen, die ihn verfolgten.

„Hattori, wenn du mir nicht sagst was los ist, kann ich dir nicht helfen. Also fang endlich an!"

Allmählich verlor Shinichi die Geduld und zugleich wuchs die Sorge um seinen Freund. So kannte er ihn nicht! Noch nie hatte er Heiji so unsicher erlebt. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn es um einen Fall ging. Und der Detektiv des Ostens war bereit seine Hand dafür ins Feuer zu legen, dass Hattori sich gerade mitten in den Untersuchungen zu einem Verbrechen befand. Unsicher wirkte der junge Mann nur, wenn es um seine Kindheitsfreundin ging, aber das war ein anderes Thema.

Halt! War es das wirklich? Shinichi war von dieser Idee selbst überrascht, doch vielleicht war dies des Rätsels Lösung. Zwar würde Heiji ihn sicherlich niemals wegen Dingen, die seine komplizierte Beziehung zu seiner besten Freundin betrafen, um Rat fragen (das tat Kazuha bei Ran), aber es gab immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass Kazuha in einen Fall Heijis mit hineingezogen worden war. Zumindest würde das Heijis Verhalten erklären.

„Es geht um Kazuha, oder?", sprach Shinichi seinen Verdach unvermittelt aus und stieß seinem Freund damit ungewollt ein Messer in die Brust.

Das Schweigen, das er auf diese Frage erhielt war ihm Antwort genug.

„Heiji, du musst mir sagen, was passiert ist", drängte Shinichi. Sein Freund hatte ernsthafte Probleme, doch wenn dieser nicht mit der Sprache herausrückte, so befürchtete der Detektiv aus Tokyo, würde dies die Dinge nicht besser machen. Im Gegenteil.

Dass Shinichi ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprach überraschte Heiji. Aber die ungewöhnliche Anrede machte ihm auch deutlich, dass sein Freund sich um ihn sorgte und er nicht darum kam, die Geschichte von Anfang an zu erzählen.

Noch einmal schluckte Heiji. Wollte die Angst zurück drängen. Wollte sachlich schildern, was geschehen war, so als sei dies nur einer von vielen Fällen über die er mit seinem Kollegen diskutierte. Wenn es ihm nur für kurze Zeit gelang die Distanz zu wahren…

Shinichi wartete besorgt darauf, dass Heiji endlich begann. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und er wollte seinen Freund gerade erneut bitten, ihm doch endlich zu sagen, was nun vorgefallen war, als ein Seufzen durch das Telefon zu ihm drang. Heiji hatte sich der Situation ergeben. Und Shinichi konnte nicht umhin erleichtert aufzuatmen.

„Gut, ich werd' dir sagen, was los ist. Aber Kudô? Ich hab' eine Bitte. Unterbrich mich nich'. Das Ganze is' nich' einfach, hörst du?"

„Klar."

„Und ich werd's nur einmal erzählen!"

„Ist okay. Ich höre dir zu."

Shinichis Nerven waren nun bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Heijis Bitte, nicht unterbrochen zu werden, hatte in dem Detektiv den Verdacht nur noch bestärkt, dass in Osaka etwas Schreckliches geschehen war und er konnte nur erahnen wie schwer es für seinen Freund war diese Ereignisse nun am Telefon zu schildern.

„Am Besten ich fang ganz vorne an, oder?", fragte Heiji unsicher, doch bevor der junge Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung antworten konnte hatte er auch schon mit der Geschichte begonnen.

Er begann mit dem merkwürdigen Anruf Kazuhas am Vortag und davon, dass sie nicht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt erschienen war. Ausführlich beschrieb er all diese Dinge.

Als Heiji schilderte, wie er zum Haus der Toyamas gefahren, die merkwürdigen Spuren an der Haustür entdeckt und darauf hin in Kazuhas Zimmer geklettert war stockte er.

Es war nur noch ein kurzes Stück. Nur noch wenige Worte und er würde wieder die Tür des Arbeitszimmers öffnen. Er würde wieder in der Dunkelheit nach dem Lichtschalter tasten. Seine Augen würden wieder durch das Licht geblendet. Er würde Herrn Toyama wieder gegenüber stehen.

Heiji stand wie erstarrt unter dem Vordach. Der Regen, der noch immer niederprasselte, die Nässe auf seiner Haut…Er spürte nichts. Er war wieder im Arbeitszimmer.

Seine Hand krampfte sich um das Handy zusammen und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Heiji spürte die Panik in sich aufsteigen und schon öffnete er unwillkürlich den Mund. Hilfe! Er wollte schreien. Weglaufen. Weit weg.

„Heiji?"

Woher kam diese Stimme? Rief ihn nicht jemand?

Verwirrt blickte Heiji sich um, suchte nach der Person, die immer wieder seinen Namen rief. Doch er konnte niemanden entdecken.

„Heiji?"

Warum war die Stimme auch so leise wenn sie doch so nah an seinem Ohr zu sein schien?

„Heiji? Bist du noch da?"

Noch da? Natürlich war er noch da. War er denn weggewesen? Was prasselte denn dort die ganze Zeit über? Und warum war ihm so kalt?

„HATTORI! Verdammt!"

Erstaunt stellte Heiji fest, dass er sich immer noch unter dem Vordach befand, das Handy in seiner Hand, aus dem die Stimme seines Freundes drang. Es war wie das Erwachen aus einem Albtraum.

„Ja, ich bin noch da."

Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen war die erste Antwort.

„Mann, ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Etwas überrascht über die Äußerung Shinichis antwortete Heiji: „Alles in Ordnung. Glaube ich…"

„Bist du sicher?" Die Besorgnis in Shinichis Stimme war nicht zu leugnen. Er konnte sich nun ausmalen, was die Wiederbelebung der Ereignisse in seinem Freund auslöste. Und machte sich deswegen Vorwürfe. Er hatte ihn dazu gedrängt!

„Hattori? Weißt du was? Ich denke es ist besser, ich komme nach Osaka. Wenn ich sofort packe kann ich in ein paar Stunden da sein."

Obwohl dieser Vorschlag spontan kam war er für Heiji nicht überraschend. Nein, er hatte fast schon damit gerechnet, ja vielleicht sogar darauf gehofft. Denn in seinem Inneren wusste der junge Mann bereits seit Beginn seiner Suche, was dieses Angebot Shinichis deutlich machte. Er konnte Kazuha nicht ohne Hilfe finden. Diese Sache war zu viel für ihn. Er war viel zu sehr selbst betroffen um die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen.

„Ja, okay", nahm Heiji den Vorschlag an als ihm einfiel, warum er eigentlich Shinichi angerufen hatte.

„Aber du solltest noch etwas wissen."

„Ja, was denn?", fragte Shinichi, der bereits einige Kleidungsstücke in eine Tasche warf, um so schnell wie möglich nach Osaka zu fahren.

„Ich hab' einen von denen gesehen. Gestern."

„Einen von denen? Was meinst du?"

Jetzt war Shinichi verwirrt.

„Einen von den Kerlen in Schwarz."


	8. Hilfe und der Weg zurück

_**Chapter 8: Hilfe und der Weg zurück**_

In der Menschenmenge, die sich durch den Kansai International Airport drängte, war es schwer eine einzelne Person ausfindig zu machen und der junge Mann, der soeben aus Tôkyô gekommen war, verfluchte sich selbst dafür, nicht den Shinkansen genommen zu haben.

Doch die Dringlichkeit seines Aufenthaltes in Ôsaka hatte ihn dazu gebracht, das schnellere Verkehrsmittel zu wählen.

Erst wenige Stunden lag das Telefonat zurück und Shinichi hatte es während des Fluges mehr als einmal Revue passieren lassen.

Eigentlich wollte er nur hierher kommen, um seinem Freund, der offensichtlich mit der Situation überfordert war, zu helfen. Dass er nun aber durch diesen Fall auch die Männer in Schwarz wieder sehen würde, brachte das Adrenalin in seinem Körper zum rasen.

So vieles hatte er diesen Kerlen zu „verdanken". Sie hatten sein Leben von einer Sekunde auf die andere auf eine sehr unangenehme Weise umgekrempelt und damit nicht nur ihm, sondern auch den Menschen, die er liebte, Schmerz und Trauer beschert.

Schnell schüttelte Shinichi die Gedanken an seine Zeit als Conan Edogawa ab. Jetzt ging es nicht um ihn!

Zwar war bis jetzt noch nicht bewiesen, dass diese Kerle in Schwarz hinter der Ermordung des Kommissars und Kazuhas Verschwinden steckte, aber allein die Tatsache, dass sich offensichtlich ein Mitglied dieser mysteriösen Organisation am Treffpunkt Heijis und Kazuhas aufgehalten hatte, genügte, um Shinichi in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen.

Sicherlich ging es seinem Freund genauso. Nur war dieser um einiges emotionaler in den Fall verwickelt, als der junge Mann aus Tôkyô,

Für ihn war Kazuha „nur" eine Freundin, für Heiji hingegen war sie das Wichtigste. Ebenso der Kommissar, den Heiji tot in dessen Arbeitszimmer vorgefunden hatte. Shinichi hatte diesen Mann nur ein paar Mal getroffen, noch dazu als Conan. Heiji aber war mit dem Vater seiner Freundin aufgewachsen und die Beziehung zwischen den beiden schätzte Shinichi als nahezu väterlich ein.

So gesehen hatte er verglichen mit Heiji einen gewissen Abstand zu dem Fall, der nun vor ihnen lag.

Mühselig schob er sich Richtung Ausgang und war froh darüber, nur mit einer Tasche gereist zu sein, die er als Handgepäck bei sich tragen konnte. So blieb ihm zumindest das Warten an der Gepäckausgabe erspart.

Als er sich dem Ausgang näherte blickte er sich suchend um. Irgendwo hier wollte Heiji auf ihn warten, doch so sehr er sich auch den Hals verrenkte, er konnte seinen Freund nirgendwo entdecken. Also setzte Shinichi seinen Weg fort.

„Wahrscheinlich wartet Hattori draußen", überlegte er und trat durch eine der Türen auf den Vorplatz des Flughafens.

Auch hier herrschte Gedränge, jedoch von einer anderen Art. Shuttlebusse und Taxen beförderten Passagiere vom Flughafen in die Stadt und umgekehrt, etwas weiter links von ihm schrie ein kleines Mädchen und klammerte sich an eine Frau, die verzweifelt bemüht war, die Kleine, Shinichi vermutete, dass es ihre Tochter war, zu beruhigen.

Einen Moment lang beobachtete der Detektiv die beiden und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie eine gemeinsame Reise antraten und das Kind weinte, weil es sein geliebtes Kuscheltier vergessen hatte, oder ob dies eine Abschiedsszene war und das Mädchen schlicht weg nicht von seiner Mutter getrennt werden wollte. Shinichi tippte auf Letzteres, denn eine ältere Frau stand neben den beiden und redete nun auf das Mädchen ein, während sie sie vorsichtig von der jungen Frau wegzog und tröstend in den Arm nahm.

„Da biste ja!", keuchte eine Stimme neben ihm und als Shinichi den Kopf von dem Geschehen zu seiner Linken abwand und vor sich sah, blickte er in ein Gesicht, das ihm zugleich vertraut und fremd war.

Kein Zweifel. Der junge Mann, der vor ihm stand und nach Luft schnappte war sein Freund und Detektiv-Kollege Heiji Hattori. Aber so hatte er den jungen Mann noch nie gesehen. Heijis Augen waren glasig und ohne Glanz, es war keine Spur mehr von dem Schalck, der normalerweise dort blitzte und auch die Entschlossenheit, die Shinichi so oft bei der gemeinsamen Aufklärung von Fällen in ihnen gesehen hatte war verschunden. Stattdessen kündeten dunkle Ringe unter den Augen von Sorge und zu wenig Schlaf in den vergangenen Stunden.

Mitleid überkam Shinichi, als er seinen Freund so sah und es schien ihm, als sei mit Kazuha auch ein Teil Heijis verschunden. Eben jener Teil, den er so an ihm schätzte und manchmal auch bewunderte. Shinichi konnte nicht anders. Bevor er sich bewusst dazu entschieden hatte, hatte er seinen Freund schon in die Arme geschlossen. Zuerst schien Heiji von der plötzlichen Umarmung überrumpelt und blieb einfach nur steif stehen, doch dann brach alles über ihn herein. Er sah wieder den toten Kommissar. Das Blut, das aus dessen Brust floss und die starren Augen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Die Angst um Kazuha drängte sich erneut in sein Bewusstsein, vermischte sich mit den Bildern, die ihn wohl sein Leben lang verfolgen würden. Mit einem Mal war alles zu viel für den jungen Mann und er ließ sich in die Arme seines Freundes fallen, schluchzend und hilfesuchend.

Vorsichtig und auf jedes Geräusch achtend schlich sich Kazuha durch die labyrinthartigen Straßen. Immer wieder blieb sie stehen und blickte sich ängstlich um, doch von ihren Verfolgern hatte sie seit der Flucht aus der Lagerhalle nichts mehr gesehen oder gehört, dennoch traute sie dem Frieden nicht. Wer konnte ihr schon garantieren, dass sich diese Männer nicht hier herum trieben und nach ihr suchten?

Es war schon mehr als ein Tag seit ihrer Flucht vergangen und vermutlich suchten die Männer in Schwarz nun in einer anderen Gegend der Stadt nach ihr. Vielleicht lauerten sie an Plätzen, die Kazuha für gewöhnlich aufsuchte, wie ihre Schule oder ihr Zuhause.

Dies war auch der Grund, warum das Mädchen noch nicht die grauen Straßen am Rande Ôsakas hinter sich gelassen hatte. Ihre derzeitige Umgebung war zwar kühl und trist, aber sie vermittelte ihr eine gewisse Geborgenheit. So seltsam es auch klingen mochte, sie fühlte sich hier sicher, auch wenn sie sich nach ihrem Zuhause und vor allem nach etwas warmem zu essen und einem Bett sehnte. Die vergangene Nacht hatte sie in dem alten Fabrikgebäude verbracht, doch an Schlaf war aus Angst vor Entdeckung nicht zu denken und so hatte sie, in einer Ecke des Büros, an die Wand gelehnt gewartet, bis die Sonne ihre ersten schwachen Strahlen durch die staubigen Fenster warf und hatte sich dann aus ihrem Unterschlupf geschlichen.

Fröstelnd lief sie nun durch die Straßen, unschlüssig, ob sie es wagen sollte, in die Stadt zurück zu kehren. Ihr Bauch sprach in diesem Punkt eine klare Sprache und sie wusste, dass sie bald etwas essen und trinken musste, wenn sie nicht einen Schwächeanfall erleiden wollte. Doch konnte sie in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand und um diese Zeit einfach durch die Stadt laufen? Konnte sie sich mit dem verbluteten T-Shirt in einen Bus setzten, ohne die Blicke und unangenehme Fragen auf sich zu ziehen?

Und wo sollte sie überhaupt hin? Es war nicht klug nach Hause zu fahren, wenn dort die Männer in Schwarz auf sie warten könnten. Also blieb ihr nur den Weg direkt zur Polizei. Dort wäre sie sicher und vermutlich suchten eh schon Polizisten nach ihr. Außerdem würde sie dort ihren Vater wieder sehen und endlich die quälende Stimme in ihrem Kopf loswerden, die ihr immer wieder zuflüsterte: „Dein Vater wird sterben." Sie würde ihren Vater umarmen und all die schrecklichen Dinge wären vergessen.

Beflügelt von diesem Gedanken erreichte sie die Zubringerstraße, die, einer Ader gleich, das abgelegene Industriegebiet mit dem Herzen der Stadt verband und sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit und weit fort von diesem Albtraum bringen würde.


	9. Auf der Suche und noch ein Einbruch

_**Chapter 9: Auf der Suche und noch ein Einbruch**_

Entgeisterung und Entsetzten zeigten die Augen des Busfahrers, als eine junge Frau zustieg. Das T-Shirt, das sie trug war schmutzig und zerrissen, doch sein Augenmerk wurde von dem roten Fleck an ihrer Seite wie magisch angezogen. Das konnte doch nur Blut sein, oder? Er ließ seinen Blick zum Gesicht der Frau wandern und sah sie an, als würde er so eine Antwort finden, doch sie zeigte lediglich einen gültigen Fahrschein vor und ging schweigend an ihm vorbei in den hinteren Teil des Busses.

Er verfolgte ihre Bewegungen im Rückspiegel und betrachtete sie als sie sich auf einem Platz in der letzten Reihe niederließ. Wer war dieses Mädchen? Und was war mit ihr geschehen?

Er war sich sicher, dass es Blut war, das an ihrem T-Shirt klebte. Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit war es ihr eigenes Blut, so wie sie aussah, müde, mit Schrammen im Gesicht und dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, die von zu wenig Schlag kündeten.

Als der Busfahrer seinen Blick vom Rückspiegel und dem Mädchen, das sich darin spiegelte, losriss und wieder auf die Straße richtete, waren seine Gedanken immer noch bei diesem seltsamen Fahrgast. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, etwas über eine junge Frau in den Nachrichten gehört zu haben, doch das war auch kein Wunder. Schließlich beherrschte seit dem gestrigen Tag nur eine Meldung die Medien: Der Tot eines hochrangigen Kommissars hielt die Stadt in Atem und wie es schien zeigten nicht nur die lokalen Reporter Interesse daran, sondern auch welche aus den umliegenden Städten und auch aus Tôkyô.

Sollte er zur nächsten Polizeistation fahren und das Mädchen dort abliefern? Wenn sie vermisst wurde wäre dies der richtige Weg und dort würde man sie auch mit allem versorgen, was ihr fehlte. Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick von der Straße zum Rückspiegel und er betrachtete die junge Frau, die nun zusammengekauert auf ihrem Platz saß. Wie alt sie wohl war? Die Kleider die sie trug kannte er von seiner eigenen Tochter, auch wenn diese nicht blutbefleckt und zerrissen waren. Also wäre sie in etwa so alt wie Kaori, vielleicht ein wenig jünger. Achtzehn oder neunzehn?

Er musste an seine Tochter denken und dies vereinfachte seine Entscheidung deutlich. Er würde das Mädchen an der nächsten Polizeistation in die Obhut der Beamten geben. Wenn sie vermisst wurde, so würden die Polizisten sie wieder zurück zu ihrer Familie bringen, die, und da war sich der Fahrer sicher, schon auf sie warten würde.

„Und das ist alles? Du hast nichts vergessen?" Shinichi blickte seinen Freund, der vor ihm saß, fragend an. Es war wichtig, dass er wirklich jedes Detail wusste, auch wenn Heiji von seiner Fragerei bereits sichtlich entnervt war. Auch war es nicht einfach die Geschehnisse wieder und wieder durch zu gehen. Heiji tat ihm aufrichtig leid. Er hatte schwere Stunden hinter und vermutlich auch noch vor sich. Wenn wirklich die Männer in Schwarz ihre Finger mit im Spiel und den Kommissar ermordet hatten, dann war dies ein gefährliches Terrain. Diese Kerle waren skrupellos und würden nicht zögern, Kazuha, wenn sie sich in ihren Händen befand, zu töten, sollte nur der geringste Verdacht bestehen, dass ihnen jemand auf den Fersen war. Die Geschichte war noch nicht ausgestanden und Shinichi hatte Angst, dass seinem Freund noch schlimmes bevorstand, ehe sie die Mörder und Entführer gestellt hatten. Er hoffte nicht nur um Heijis, sondern auch um Kazuhas Willen, dass alles ein gutes Ende nehmen würde, aber er war Realist genug, um die Situation richtig einzuschätzen.

Shinichi betrachtete zum wiederholten Male seinen Freund, der vor ihm saß und die Tasse Tee mit beiden Händen umklammert hielt. Seit sie das Café betreten hatten hatte Heiji kaum ein Wort gesagt. Mit Müh und Not hatte Shinichi die notwendigen Informationen aus ihm heraus bekommen, mehr aber auch nicht. Würde Heiji es verkraften, wenn Kazuha etwas passiert war, wenn sie verletzt oder noch schlimmer, wenn sie tot war? Nein! Mit Sicherheit nicht. Er musste an Ran denken, die mit Sonoko in Urlaub gefahren war und nichts von alle dem wusste. Niemals würde er darüber hinweg kommen, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde. Niemals! Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wäre er in einer solchen Situation. Damals, als diese Kerle ihn geschrumpft und damit auch Ran in Gefahr gebracht hatten, hatte er manchmal gedacht, dass er es nicht mehr aushalten würde. Doch nun wurde ihm klar, wie gering doch seine Sorgen im Vergleich zu denen Heijis waren. Er hatte Ran um sich gehabt und hatte so einen gewissen Einfluss darauf, dass die Männer in Schwarz ihr nicht zu nahe kamen, auch wenn er im Körper eines Grundschülers nicht allzu viel hätte ausrichten können. Heiji aber hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wo seine Freundin im Moment war. Er konnte ihr nicht beistehen und zumindest versuchen sie zu beschützen.

„Was hast du nun vor?", riss Heijis Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Shinichi sah von der Tischplatte auf, die er die letzten Minuten eingehend betrachtet hatte, als gäbe es dort etwas Besonderes zu entdecken.

„Mhm…ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, wo wir anfangen sollen. Nach allem was du gesagt hast wird es schwer sein an Neuigkeiten von der Polizei zu kommen. Aber ohne haben wir zu wenige Anhaltspunkte für Ermittlungen", seufzte Shinichi. Dieser Fall war wirklich schwer.

„Wir könnten am Platz anfangen", schlug Heiji vor.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das uns weiter hilft. Es ist schon zu viel Zeit vergangen."

„Ich weiß", kam es leise von Heiji und Shinichi überkam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es schien ihm, als habe er dem jungen Mann die Hoffnung genommen, doch es würde absolut nichts bringen, sich den Platz anzusehen. Sie würden dadurch nur Zeit verlieren. Kostbare Zeit. Auch Heiji schien dies zu wissen denn er schlug vor: „Ich kann versuchen, in das Haus zu geh'n. Da müsste es doch was geben, meinste nich'?"

In das Haus des Kommissars? Aber hatte Heiji nicht gesagt, dass es unmöglich wäre dort hineinzugelangen, weil überall noch Polizisten herumschwirrten?

„Du willst da hin? Ich dachte das würde nicht gehen."

Nachdenklich blickte Heiji auf, senkte dann wieder seinen Blick auf die Tasse, die er immer noch in Händen hielt und sprach mit leiser aber fester Stimme: „Es ist aber die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns bleibt. Und wenn wir's geschickt anstell'n merkt keiner was. Ich komm ins Haus, ohne dass es jemand sieht."

Shinichi wusste nicht, was er von diesem Vorschlag halten sollte. Sicher, es war seltsam in ein fremdes Haus einzusteigen, auch wenn Heiji die Sache anders sah und es für ihn wie ein zweites Zuhause war, aber er sah auch ein, dass sie sonst keine Möglichkeit hatten an Informationen zu kommen. Vielleicht konnten sie dort Hinweise auf die Ereignisse finden, die sich dort abgespielt hatten.

„Gut. Wir gehen dort hin", sagte Shinichi schließlich und trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

Noch einige Zeit saßen sie stumm da, jeder in die eigenen Gedanken vertieft, bis die Kellnerin an ihren Tisch kam und fragte, ob sie noch etwas bestellen wollten. Sie verneinten, bezahlten die Rechnung und machten sich dann zu Fuß auf den Weg zu Kazuhas Haus.

Der neue Wagen, der langsam durch die grauen Straßen des Industriegebiets fuhr, wollte nicht so recht in diese Gegend passen. Zwischen all den fast schrottreifen Autos fiel der glänzend schwarze Lack auf und zog die Blicke der Arbeiter auf sich, die vereinzelt zwischen den Lagerhallen und Fabrikgebäuden zu sehen waren.

„Verdammt", fluchte der Fahrer. „Warum muss ich auch mit der Karre los! Hätte ich doch gleich ein Neonschild drauf bauen können! Aber nein! Ich musste ja sofort raus!"

Genervt steckte er sich eine neue Zigarette an und lenkte den Wagen in eine Straße, die er nun bereits zum zehnten Mal durch fuhr.

„Was mache ich überhaupt noch hier? Die Kleine ist sicher nicht mehr hier! Aber wenn ich hier noch ein paar Mal vorbei komme wird selbst der größte Depp mitbekommen haben, dass ich mich nicht einfach nur verfahren habe!", murmelte er wütend, als er an der Halle vorbei fuhr, vor der ihm bei seiner drittletzten Runde ein Mann gefragt hatte, was er denn suche. Er hatte den Namen einer Firma genannt, an der er auf seiner Tour schon vorbei gekommen war und der Mann hatte ihm den Weg dorthin erklärt. Als er aber einige Zeit später wieder an der Firma vorbei gefahren war hatte der Mann noch immer draußen gearbeitet und gefragt, ob er die Halle nicht gefunden hatte. Als der Wagen nun an der Halle vorbei fuhr war der Mann nirgendwo zu sehen und der Fahrer atmete erleichtert auf. Was wäre, wenn der Mann Verdacht schöpfen würde? Er konnte sich im Moment keine unbequemen Fragen leisten, sonst würde er in der Gunst seines Partners noch weiter sinken, was dann zur Folge haben würde, dass sich dieser an höherer Stelle beschweren würde. Und das würde dann alles andere als gut ausgehen. Zwar zogen Fehler nicht immer Konsequenzen nach sich, aber er hatte in diesem Auftrag schon zu viele gemacht.

Und dabei hatte alles so gut angefangen. Es war ein Kinderspiel gewesen, die Kleine zu entführen und in die Lagerhalle zu bringen, doch als sie sich befreien und türmen konnte hatte sich alles gedreht. Sein Partner, ohnehin nicht der geduldigste und umgänglichste, hatte ihm die Schuld daran gegeben, dass das Mädchen sie überrumpeln und fliehen konnte und ihn dann dazu verdonnert sie wieder herzubringen.

Nun fuhr er schon seit gestern Abend immer und immer wieder diese Gegend ab, obwohl er nicht daran glaubte, dass sich das Mädchen noch hier versteckte. Sicherlich war sie in die Stadt geflohen, aber sein Partner hatte ihm praktisch verboten dort nach ihr zu suchen. Das wollte er selbst übernehmen und, so vermutete der Fahrer, die Lorbeeren einheimsen, wenn er sie fand.

Zur gleichen Zeit hielt ein roter Wagen vor dem Haus der Toyamas. Ein Mann in einem schwarzen Mantel stieg aus und ging auf das Haus zu. Als er die Eingangstür erreichte blickte er sich kurz nach allen Seiten um, griff in seine Manteltasche, zog ein winziges Werkzeug heraus und setzte es am Türschloss an. Mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete sich das Schloss und der Mann sah sich noch einmal um, bevor er die Tür nach innen drückte und wie ein Schatten im Haus verschwand.


	10. Auf der Treppe

_**Chapter 10: Auf der Treppe**_

Schweigend hatten Shinichi und Heiji den Weg zum Hause Toyama zurückgelegt, wobei der junge Mann aus Tôkyô seinem Freund von Zeit zu Zeit einen besorgten Blick von der Seite zuwarf. Heiji jedoch schien dies nicht zu bemerken. Er war in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft und nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen war auch ihm unbehaglich zumute, wieder in das Haus des Kommissars zurück zu kehren, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund als Shinichi.

Als sie das Haus erreichten fiel Shinichi der rote Sportwagen auf, der davor parkte. Es war ein brandneues Model aus Europa, unglaublich schnell und teuer. Der junge Mann aus Tôkyô hatte erst neulich einen ausführlichen Bericht darüber gelesen, aber nicht daran geglaubt so bald eines davon vor sich zu sehen.

Staunend blieb er stehen und bewunderte für einen Moment den Wagen und überlegte, wem das Auto gehören mochte. Dem Kommissar sicherlich nicht, dafür dürfte selbst das Gehalt eines so hochrangigen Polizisten nicht ausreichen.

"Na ja, vielleicht ein Nachbar", dachte Shinichi, als sein Blick auf das Nummernschild fiel. Eine ausländische Kennung? Vielleicht ein Bekannter, der zu Besuch ist und gleich sein neuestes Spielzeug mitgebracht hatte? Shinichi gab auf. Es spielte für ihren Fall schließlich keine Rolle, wer sich so einen Wagen leisten konnte. Als er sich von dem Auto abwand und aufblickte entdeckte er, dass Heiji bereits zum Haus vorgegangen war und dort auf ihn wartete.

"Weißt du wem das Auto gehört?", fragte Shinichi, als er neben Heiji trat. Heiji blickte einen Moment auf den strahlend roten Lack und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Nee, hab ich noch nie geseh'n."

Dann ging er um das Haus, wie er es schon vor fast zwei Tagen getan hatte. Shinichi folgte ihm, behielt aber im Gegensatz zu Heiji das Haus im Auge. Er hatte zwar bisher weder einen Polizeiwagen noch einen Polizisten gesehen, aber war es nicht möglich, dass sich noch ein oder zwei Beamte im Haus aufhielten, um noch nach Spuren zu suchen?

Auf der Rückseite des Hauses stoppte Heiji und seine Augen wanderten das Gitter, das an der Wand befestigt war, hinauf. Er legte eine Hand daran, zögerte dann aber eine Minute, ehe er, den Blick starr auf das Fenster im ersten Stock, an welchem das Gitter vorbei führte, gerichtet, hinauf kletterte.

Heiji war schnell und Shinichi musste unwillkürlich darüber staunen. Sein Freund war wie ausgewechselt. Die traurige Schwerfälligkeit, mit der er sich die ganze Zeit über vorwärts geschleppt hatte, war von ihm abgefallen. Dieser junge Mann, der dort vor seinen Augen so behände das Gitter hinauf kletterte, war wieder der Heiji, den er kannte. Aber als Heiji das Fenster erreicht, es geöffnet hatte und sich nach Shinichi umsah, waren seine Augen noch immer ohne jeden Ausdruck.

Heiji bedeutete Shinichi wortlos ihm zu folgen und verschwand dann lautlos durch das Fenster ins Innere des Hauses. Shinichi stieß einen traurigen Seufzer aus und folgte dann seinem Freund, wenn auch nicht mit dessen Leichtigkeit und Lautlosigkeit. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als das Gitter bedrohlich knarrte, schaffte es aber in das Zimmer, in dem Heiji auf ihn wartete.

Es war ein schönes Zimmer, hell und freundlich, aber eindeutig das eines Mädchens. Kazuhas Zimmer. Shinichis blick streifte die Bilder auf dem Tisch. Von jedem lächelte ihm die Vermisste zu, manchmal alleine, oder mit einer Gruppe Jugendlicher, doch die meisten Bilder zeigten sie zusammen mit Heiji, der ihr auf einem Bild sogar den Arm um die Schultern gelegt hatte und sie an sich zog.

"Habe ich da etwas verpasst?", fragte Shinichi sich, während sein Blick von dem Bild zu Heiji und zurück wanderte.

Bevor Shinichi jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte wurde er von Heiji an den eigentlichen Grund ihres Aufenthaltes erinnert.

"Wir sollt'n unten anfangen, oder?", fragte Heiji und blieb unsicher an der Tür stehen, die Hand auf der Klinke. Shinichi nickte und Heiji öffnete daraufhin die Tür, wenn auch widerwillig. Er wartete bis Shinichi in den Flur getreten war, verließ dann selbst das Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Die Polizei hatte wirklich gründliche Arbeit geleistet. Sie mussten während ihrer Untersuchungen jedes Staubkorn in diesem Raum, wenn nicht sogar im gesamten Haus, auf den Kopf gestellt haben. Aber gefunden hatten sie nichts, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. Ja, er hatte jeden Hinweis, der auf seine Spur führen könnte, sorgsam beseitigt, ehe er dieses Haus wieder verlassen hatte. Die Polizei und ganz besonders dieser Hattori konnten noch so lange suchen, sie würden niemals herausbekommen, dass er den Kommissar in seinem eigenen Arbeitszimmer ermordet hatte. Niemals!

Aber er war nicht da, um nach Hinweisen auf den Mord oder das Verschwinden der Tochter des Kommissars, die er übersehen hatte, zu suchen. Er wollte nur herausfinden, ob die Kleine, die ihnen entwischt war, auf ihrer Flucht hier gewesen war. Dass sie sich hier verstecken würde hatte er nicht angenommen, so dumm konnte die Tochter eines Polizisten nicht sein, aber er hatte trotzdem in allen Räumen nachgesehen.

Das Mädchen jedenfalls hatte er nicht vorgefunden, doch er traute es ihr durchaus zu, dass sie es geschafft hatte, hierher zu kommen und eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, ehe sie wieder verschwand. Und diese mögliche Nachricht war es, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte zuerst in diesem Haus zu suchen. Nur wusste er nicht genau, was er eigentlich suchte, Hatte sie eine Email abgeschickt, oder ganz altmodisch einen Zettel geschrieben? Zunächst hatte er vermutet, dass sie die Polizei alarmiert hätte, oder aber zur nächsten Polizeistation gegangen wäre, so wie er es in ihrer Situation getan hätte. Sein Informant, der sich unter den in diesem Fall ermittelnden Beamten befand, hatte ihm aber versichert, dass nichts dergleichen geschehen war.

Von dieser Tatsache überrascht hatte er einige Zeit benötigt, ehe ihm wieder einfiel, dass wahrscheinlich nicht nur die Polizei nach dem Mädchen suchte. Ihr Freund, dieser Detektiv, versuchte sicherlich selbst die Vermisste zu finden.

"Ob er in seiner Verfassung klar denken kann?", murmelte der Mann und blickte auf den Schreibtisch.

"Der Anblick hat ihn ja sehr mitgenommen."

Gehässig grinste er. Sein Informant hatte ihm alles über den Abend berichtet, an dem der Kommissar gefunden worden war. Und die ausführliche Beschreibung hatte es ihm leicht gemacht, sich die Szenerie genau vorzustellen. Er konnte sehen, wie der junge Detektiv bleich und nicht ansprechbar von Otaki nach draußen geführt, von den Sanitätern versorgt und schließlich von seinem Vater nach Hause gebracht wurde.

So schnell hatte er sich bestimmt nicht von diesem wahrgewordenen Alptraum erholt. Und dann noch die Nachricht, dass seine heißgeliebte Freundin verschwunden ist...

"...der kann mit Sicherheit keine Ermittlungen anstellen. Also keine Gefahr", schloss der schwarz gekleidete Mann seine Überlegungen und verließ das Arbeitszimmer.

Als er auf den Flur hinaus trat blieb er einen Moment stehen. Wo sollte er noch nach der möglichen Nachricht suchen? Im Zimmer des Mädchens hatte er schon alles durchsucht, nur an die Emails auf ihrem Computer war er nicht gekommen, hatte aber dafür gesorgt, dass ein Spezialist der Organisation sich darum kümmerte.

"So ein Aufwand!", schimpfte er laut. Nur weil sein unfähiger Partner die Kleine entkommen lassen hatte! Aber das würde Konsequenzen haben! Nicht nur, dass er sauer war, weil sein Partner ihm mit seiner Inkompetenz den Aufstieg in der Hierarchie versaut hatte. Nein! Er ärgerte sich auch über sich selbst. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der seinen Partner ausgesucht hatte. Damals war er ihm als zuverlässig erschienen und bei ihren bisherigen Aufträgen hatten sie sich perfekt ergänzt. Und dann das! Die Wut begann in ihm zu kochen, brodelte und stieg immer höher, bis sie aus ihm heraus brach: Er donnerte seine Faust so fest gegen die Wand, dass der Aufprall wie ein Paukenschlag durch das stille Haus dröhnte und der Schmerz sich bis in seinen Arm fortpflanzte.

"Was war das?", schoss es Heiji und Shinichi durch die Köpfe und sie blieben bei dem lauten Schlag wie erstarrt stehen. Doch schon zwei Herzschläge später waren beide zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass dieses Poltern nur zwei Ursachen haben konnte. Zum einen war es möglich, dass etwas umgefallen war, aber nach der Lautstärke zu urteilen musste es schon etwas Schweres gewesen sein. Und schwere Dinge hatten nicht unbedingt die Angewohnheit einfach umzufallen, ohne dass sie gestoßen wurden. Das ließ nur einen logischen Schluss zu: Sie waren in diesem Haus nicht die Einzigen!

Als Shinichi seinem Freund ins Gesicht sah, konnte er auch bei diesem den Schrecken lesen, den diese Erkenntnis ausgelöst hatte. Aber noch etwas zeigte sich dort: Der alte Heiji war wieder zurück! Die Traurigkeit und die Mutlosigkeit, die noch vor wenigen Sekunden wie ein grauer Schleier über Heiji gelegen hatten, waren verschwunden und die grünen Augen blitzten so, wie sie es immer taten, wenn der junge Mann in einem Fall steckte und höchste Vorsicht geboten war.

"Was glaubst du?", flüsterte Shinichi und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Treppe.

"Von der Polizei isses keiner. Die wären mit 'nem Wagen da und den hätt' ich erkannt", antwortete Heiji ebenso leise.

"Außerdem hätten wir die schon früher gehört", stimmte Shinichi ihm zu.

"Bleibt wohl nur noch eine Möglichkeit, was?", meinte Heiji und in seinen Augen schimmerte es herausfordernd. Dann wandte er sich ab und machte einen hastigen Schritt zur Treppe. Shinichi reagierte schnell. Er packte seinen Freund am Arm ehe dieser außer Reichweite war und flüsterte in mahnendem Ton:

"Bist du wahnsinnig? Du kannst doch nicht einfach da runter gehen!"

Ob es seine Worte waren, oder sein eindringlicher Blick, konnte Shinichi nicht sagen, aber Heiji begriff, dass er fast einen großen Fehler begangen hätte. Er schloss die Augen, atmete einige Male tief ein und Shinichi konnte fühlen, wie der junge Mann sich etwas entspannte. Erleichtert ließ er Heijis Arm wieder los. Es war wichtig, dass sie nun überlegt handelten, denn wenn sich einer der Täter im Haus herumtrieb war dies eine gute Möglichkeit Antworten zu bekommen. Auch Heiji schien dies erkannt zu haben, doch das Adrenalin schoss noch immer durch seine Venen und er konnte nur mit Mühe den Drang nach unten zu stürmen und notfalls mit Gewalt an Antworten zu kommen unterdrücken.

Shinichi betrachtete seinen Freund besorgt, doch dieser signalisierte ihm mit einem Nicken, dass alles in Ordnung war und er sich auf ihn verlassen konnte.

"Ich werd' mich beherrschen", flüsterte der junge Mann und Shinichi beließ es dabei.

Leise näherten sich beide der Treppe und versuchten eine Blick auf den Flur im Erdgeschoss zu erhaschen. In dem kleinen Abschnitt, den sie von ihrer Position aus einsehen konnten, war niemand.

"Ob er im Arbeitszimmer ist?", fragte sich Heiji, sprach den Gedanken aber nicht aus.

Gemeinsam schlichen die beiden Detektive die Treppe hinunter, ihre Muskeln und Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt und bereit in der nächsten Sekunde entweder auf den Einbrecher zu stürzten, oder in Deckung zu gehen.

Keiner der beiden hatte es laut ausgesprochen, aber jeder wusste, dass sie die gleiche Vermutung hatten. Sollte es sich bei dem Einbrecher tatsächlich um den Mörder Toyamas oder seinen Komplizen handeln, würde der sicherlich auch jetzt eine Waffe bei sich tragen und davon Gebrauch machen. sie mussten sehr vorsichtig sein und schnell reagieren, wenn sie nicht wie der Kommissar mit einer Kugel im Körper enden wollten.

Sie erreichten das untere Drittel der Treppe und befanden sich nun in einem für sie günstigen Winkel. Dicht an die Wand gepresst konnten sie den gesamten Flur bis zum Arbeitszimmer einsehen, ohne dabei selbst entdeckt zu werden. Und obwohl sie damit gerechnet hatten stockte den beiden jungen Detektiven der Atem, als sie den Mann entdeckten, der mit dem Rücken zur Treppe im Flur stand.

Die schwarze Kleidung brachte bei Shinichi unangenehme Erinnerungen zurück. Der Mantel! Einen solchen Mantel hatte auch Gin getragen, als er ihm damals im Tropical Land zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Doch die Haare waren dunkler und kürzer geschnitten als die des Killers und Shinichi atmete mit einer gewissen Erleichterung aus. Bisher hatte er unbewusst damit gerechnet, dass Gin und sein Partner Vodka hinter der Sache steckten. Aber auch mit Vodka hatte dieser Mann keine Ähnlichkeit. Er war schlank und etwas größer als Shinichi und Heiji. Die Haare deuteten daraufhin, dass es ein Ausländer war.

„Ein Ausländer? Dann ist das sein Auto!"

Shinichi fügte die Puzzelteile zusammen und ein Seitenblick zu Heiji genügte, um festzustellen, dass dieser das Gleiche dachte wie er.

Was sollten sie nun tun? Ihr Verdacht hatte sich allem Anschein nach bestätigt. Die Männer in Schwarz steckten wirklich hinter alle dem und das war, weiß Gott, kein gutes Zeichen!

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt er sich die Hand.

„Verdammt! Schon wieder der Arm", fluchte er während seine Hand den schmerzenden Arm hinauf zur Schulter strich. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass dieses Gör ihn überwältigen konnte.

„Schlampe! Dafür wirst du mir bezahlen! Das schwöre ich dir!", schimpfte er und drehte sich um. Es half alles nichts. Er würde sich später an dem Mädchen rächen und ihr zeigen, was er mit Leuten machte, die sich gegen ihn wehrten. Aber nun musste er unbedingt herausfinden, ob sie in diesem Haus eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Doch wo sollte er suchen? Er war schon in jedem Zimmer gewesen, hatte alles auf den Kopf gestellt, aber ohne etwas zu finden.

„Also das Ganze noch mal von vorne", murmelte er, drehte sich Richtung Treppe und wollte gerade auf diese zu gehen, als das Klingeln seines Handys ihn innehalten ließ. Schnell hatte er das kleine Telefon aus seiner Manteltasche gefischt und nahm das Gespräch entgegen.

„Das war knapp! Verdammt knapp!", schoss es Heiji durch den Kopf als das Handy den schwarz Gekleideten daran hinderte sie zu entdecken. Dennoch wagte er nicht auszuatmen. Shinichi ging es genauso. Er stand neben Heiji an der Wand und versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Der Schock war den beiden Detektiven ins Mark gefahren und ließ sie nur langsam wieder zur Ruhe kommen, während sie nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Worten widmeten, die der Mann mit seinem Gesprächspartner wechselte.

Es war schwierig zu verstehen, um was es bei dem Telefonat ging. Die jungen Männer verstanden nur Bruchstücke und konnten sich aus dem kurzen Gespräch nichts zusammenreimen.

„Gut. Wenn du etwas Neues hörst meldest du dich, Mezcal", verabschiedete der Mann sich und steckte das Handy in die Tasche zurück.

Erschrocken wechselten die Detektive einen Blick. Sie saßen nach wie vor in der Falle. Es war einfach unmöglich die Treppe unbemerkt hinauf zu schleichen. Also würden sie sich der Begegnung stellen müssen!

Heiji sah sich nach etwas um, das er als Waffe benutzen konnte, fand aber nichts. Shinichi hatte mehr Glück. Zwei Stufen über sich fand er eine Plastikflasche gefüllt mit Wasser.

„Besser als nichts", dachte er sich und griff nach der Flasche. Sie war nicht sehr voll, aber mit einem kräftigten Tritt in Bewegung versetzt würde sie den Kerl in Schwarz wenigstens einen Moment ablenken, so dass der Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite war. Mit der Flasche in der Hand und auf die Entdeckung vorbereitet stand Shinichi neben seinem Freund.

Doch der Mann blieb stehen und ein Grinsen verzog sein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze. Dann drehte er sich um und ging auf die Haustür zu. Während er die Tür öffnete, nach draußen trat und die Tür hinter sich zuzog, nahm er sein Handy erneut aus dem Mantel, tippte eine Nummer ein und wartete, vor dem Haus stehend, darauf, dass sein Partner abnahm.


	11. Dunkle Stunden

_**Chapter 11: Dunkle Stunden**_

Zufrieden lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Nun hatten sie die Geschehnisse wieder im Griff! Sie würden ihren ursprünglichen Plan zwar etwas abändern müssen, doch das waren, im Vergleich zu den Problemen, die sie erwartet hätten wenn der Auftrag komplett gescheitert wäre, Nichtigkeiten.

Das Gefühl, dass er die Dinge wieder ins Lot gebracht hatte, ließ ihn wohlig schaudern, obwohl er streng genommen überhaupt nichts getan hatte. Doch das wollte er so nicht hören.

Er blickte durch die Glasscheibe, die sein Büro von dem nächsten trennte und seine Augen ruhten auf der Gestalt, die dort auf einem Stuhl saß. Sie musste müde sein, auch wenn sie ihm den Rücken zuwand und er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Doch ihre Haltung sprach für sich. Mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf hatte sie nur wenige Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem Mädchen auf dem Photo, das sich in der Akte auf seinem Schreibtisch befand. Und wäre er nicht so abgebrüht, würde sie ihm Leid tun. In ihrem Zustand gehörte sie in ein Krankenhaus, aber nicht in ein Büro des Polizeipräsidiums. Doch er fühlte nichts außer Genugtuung. Sie befand sich wieder in Reichweite und das ohne dass sie die Gefahr auch nur ahnte.

Sobald die Befragung zu Ende war, so hatte man ihm gesagt, sollte sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden. Die Schusswunde an ihrer Seite hatte sich ein Arzt bereits angesehen und soweit versorgt, aber das Mädchen würde noch einmal genauer untersucht werden müssen. Geschickt hatte er es geschafft in die Gruppe zu kommen, die das Mädchen im Krankenhaus schützen sollte und er war fest entschlossen, die erst beste Gelegenheit, die sich ihm darbot, zu nutzen. Wie genau er das anstellen wollte wusste er noch nicht, aber er war nicht umsonst an dieser Mission beteiligt. Seine Fähigkeit zu improvisieren hatte ihm Ansehen verschafft und sie würde ihn auch diesmal nicht im Stich lassen.

„Bis dahin", so überlegte er, „ werde ich mich noch etwas ausruhen."

Ohne den Blick von seiner Beute zu lassen stand er auf und verließ sein Büro.

Kazuha konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich in ihrem gesamten Leben schon einmal so müde und leer gefühlt zu haben. Ihre Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit und Tränen und ihr Körper schrie nach Ruhe, nach Schlaf. Doch es sah nicht so aus, als würde sie das bald bekommen. Seit drei Stunden saß sie nun in diesem Büro und wurde von Otaki und Hattori befragt. In einer Ecke des Raums saß eine Frau mit grauen Haaren, die sich als Psychologin vorgestellt hatte und die sie während des Gesprächs mit wachsamen Augen beobachtete. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke mit denen Kazuhas. Die Frau gab ihr ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Kazuha wusste, sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr in diesem Raum noch mehr Leid zugefügt wurde. Die letzten Stunden waren schon schwer genug gewesen.

_Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, das Mädchen, das ganz hinten in seinem Bus saß und eingeschlafen war, an der nächsten Polizeistation in die Obhut der Beamten zu geben, doch als er an einer Kreuzung halten musste und auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite einen Polizeiwagen parkten sah, entschied er sich, die Polizisten in dem Auto zu fragen, ob sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen würden._

„_Vielleicht wissen sie ja etwas über eine Vermisste", überlegte er und lenkte sein Gefährt an den Straßenrand._

_Zum Glück saß in dem Bus nur noch ein älteres Ehepaar, so dass es darüber keine Beschwerden, sondern nur verwunderte Blicke gab._

„_Es geht gleich weiter", sagte er Fahrer, als er den Gang entlang lief._

_Bei dem Mädchen angekommen, legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und rüttelte sie sanft wach._

„_Komm. Da draußen sind Polizisten, die dir helfen werden", erklärte er ihr, als sie die Augen öffnete und fragend in sein Gesicht blickte. Mit Hilfe des Busfahrers stand sie auf, zuckte aber sofort zusammen, als der Schmerz sich von der Wunde ausbreitete und durch ihren Körper schoss._

_Kazuha wäre mit Sicherheit in den Sitz zurück gefallen, hätte der Mann sie nicht festgehalten. Mit ihm als Stütze schaffte sie es aus dem Bus auszusteigen und auf den belebten Bordstein hinaus zu treten._

_Gemeinsam überquerten sie die Straße und gingen auf das als Polizeiwagen gekennzeichnete Fahrzeug zu._

_Der Busfahrer klopfte an die Fensterscheibe der Beifahrerseite und als der Beamte aufblickte deutete er mit dem Kopf auf das Mädchen an seiner Seite. Der Polizist sah sie einen Moment an, tippte dann seinen Kollegen neben sich an und beide sprangen wie vom Blitz getroffen aus dem Wagen. Sie bestürmten den Busfahrer mit Fragen, wollten wissen, wo er das Mädchen gefunden hatte und vieles mehr._

_Während einer der Polizisten, ein grauhaariger Mann Mitte vierzig, sich Namen und Adresse des Busfahrers notierte und ihn bat, sich am gleichen Tag noch auf dem Polizeipräsidium einzufinden, telefonierte der andere über das Funkgerät im Wagen._

„_Ja, sie ist es wirklich! Es ist Toyama-sans Tochter!", versicherte er seinem Gesprächspartner._

„_Sie hat eine Schusswunde an der Seite. Aber sie blutet nicht mehr."_

…

„_Nein, sonst scheint sie unverletzt."_

…

„_In Ordnung, Inspektor Otaki."_

…

„_Ja, wir bringen sie sofort ins Präsidium", versprach er und beendete die Verbindung._

_Sein Kollege verabschiedete sich gerade von dem Busfahrer und setzte sich dann zurück ins Auto. Besorgt blickte er über die Schulter zu Kazuha, die mittlerweile auf der Rückbank saß._

_Die Kleine tat ihm leid, so wie sie dort saß, zugleich war er, ebenso wie sein Kollege, der den Wagen nun geschickt durch den Verkehr lenkte, erleichtert und froh, dass Kazuha noch am Leben war. Denn, auch wenn niemand der ôsakaer Polizei es zugeben wollte, sie alle hatten schon das Schlimmste befürchtet._

_Kazuha nahm all das nur durch einen Schleier aus Müdigkeit und Schmerz wahr. Alles schien ihr so unrealistisch. Man hatte sie entführt, angeschossen und verfolgt, doch sie konnte nichts davon glauben, obwohl die Wunde an ihrer Seite deutlich zu spüren war. Die letzten Stunden waren wie ein Traum, aus dem sie hoffte, bald zu erwachen._

_Auf dem Parkplatz des Polizeipräsidiums warteten bereits mehrere Polizisten auf sie. Kazuha erkannte nur Otaki wieder. Neben ihm stand ein Mann, den die Aufschrift auf seiner Jacke und der Koffer in seiner Hand als Arzt auswiesen. Und da war auch eine Frau, die seitdem nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gewichen war und zu der Kazuha sofort Vertrauen hatte._

_Otaki half Kazuha aus dem Wagen und führte sie durch endlose Gänge in einen Raum, dessen Wände weiß gekachelt waren. Die einzigen Gegenstände waren eine Liege unter dem hohen Fenster auf der einen Seite des Raumes, ein schmaler Schrank auf der Seite gegenüber, sowie ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen in der Mitte des Raumes. Alles fühlte sich kalt an, so als würde dieses Zimmer nur selten benutzt._

_Otaki führte Kazuha durch den Raum zur Liege und bedeutete ihr, sie solle sich setzten. Der Arzt stellte seinen Koffer auf den Boden neben der Liege, öffnete ihn und wandte sich dann an Kazuha._

„_Ich werde mir die Wunde an Ihrer Seite ansehen, Fräulein Toyama", erklärte er sein Handeln, als er verschiedene Dinge aus seinem Koffer nahm._

„_Frau Magami", dabei neigte er den Kopf in Richtung Tisch, wo die Frau stand, die Kazuha aufmunternd zulächelte, „wird hier bei dir bleiben."_

_Dann drehte er sich zu Otaki um, der neben der Liege stehen geblieben war, bereit Kazuha zu stützen, sollte es auch nur den geringsten Anschein haben, dass sie Hilfe brauchte._

„_Inspektor Otaki, wenn Sie so freundlich wären draußen zu warten?"_

_Dem Inspektor war deutlich anzusehen, dass er dieser Aufforderung nur ungern nachkam, als er den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich zuzog._

_Kazuha konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber sie fühlte sich mit diesen beiden fremden Menschen im Raum alleine nicht unwohl. Im Gegenteil, auf eine seltsame Art spürte sie, dass sie nun in Sicherheit war und alles gut werden würde._

Doch sie hatte sich getäuscht.

_Der Arzt besah sich die Schusswunde und verband sie, nachdem er sicher war, dass es nur ein Streifschuss war und keine weitere Gefahr von der Wunde ausging. Die restliche Untersuchung zeigte nur, dass Kazuha in den letzten beiden Tagen zu wenig Nahrung und Schlaf bekommen hatte, doch dies war angesichts der Situation nicht verwunderlich._

_Nachdem der Arzt seine Sachen wieder in den Koffer gepackt und sich von Kazuha mit Genesungswünschen verabschiedet hatte, verließ er das Zimmer und traf im Flur auf den unruhig wartenden Otaki._

„_Ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen, als sich die Tür hinter dem Arzt schloss._

„_Ja, soweit geht es ihr gut…den Umständen entsprechend."_

„_Aber die Schusswunde..?"_

„_...ist nur ein Streifschuss. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Was mir jedoch mehr Kummer macht sind die Dinge, die noch auf sie warten. Wollen Sie es ihr denn jetzt schon sagen?"_

_Otaki schwieg einen Augenblick. Er wusste, dass es kein guter Zeitpunkt war, Kazuha mit einer solchen Nachricht zu konfrontieren, aber es würde niemals einen „richtigen" Zeitpunkt geben._

„_Sie muss es erfahren. Und besser, wir sagen es ihr, als dass sie es von irgendjemandem erfährt. Frau Magami ist auch hier. Sie wird Kazuha-chan helfen", antwortete der Inspektor._

„_Wie Sie meinen. Aber sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass sie so bald wir möglich etwas Warmes zu essen bekommt. Viel trinken sollte sie auch und Schlaf wäre ebenfalls wichtig. Ansonsten steht alles hier", sagte der Arzt und reichte Otaki ein Blatt Papier, auf dem er, neben dem vorläufigen Untersuchungsergebnis, vermerkt hatte, welche Medikamente zu nehmen wären._

„_Falls es noch Fragen gibt rufen Sie mich bitte an", bat er und verabschiedete sich von Otaki, der dem Arzt noch für einen Augenblick nachsah und dann den Raum betrat, in dem Kazuha war._

_Sie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit den frischen Pullover und die saubere Jeans angezogen, die ihr Frau Magami gegeben hatte und saß nun mit der Psychologin am Tisch._

„_Kazuha-chan, es tut mir leid, aber wir können dir das jetzt nicht ersparen", begann die Frau, als sie Otakis unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm._

_Otaki war von der Direktheit Frau Magamis überrascht, doch er wusste auch, dass sie Opfer eines Verbrechens befragen mussten, sobald diese dazu fähig waren. Kazuha war verletzt, müde und Otaki hätte nichts lieber getan, als das Mädchen nach Hause zu bringen, damit sie etwas essen, baden und sich ausruhen konnte, doch die Befragung war wichtig._

„_Wir gehen jetzt nach oben in mein Büro. Dort bekommst du etwas zu essen. Ich gebe zu, die Köche in unserer Kantine sind nicht mal halb so gut wie Frau Hattori, aber das Essen schmeckt ganz gut."_

_Otaki lächelte Kazuha aufmunternd zu und gemeinsam machten sich die drei nach oben auf._

_Im Büro angekommen, schickte Otaki einen jungen Mann los, um in der Kantine Essen zu holen. Dann nahm er aus einem Schrank eine Flasche Wasser und drei Gläser, schenkte alle drei voll und reichte je eins an Frau Magami und Kazuha weiter. Das Dritte stellte er auf den Schreibtisch, doch anstatt zu trinken griff er zum Telefon, tippte eine Nummer ein und wartete, dass abgehoben wurde. Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten._

„_Hier ist Otaki. Wir wären jetzt soweit."_

…

„_Gut, bis gleich", beendete er das kurze Telefonat._

_Kazuha fragte sich, mit wem er telefoniert hatte, musste aber nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten, als nur wenige Minuten später Herr Hattori das Büro betrat._

_Aber halt! Wenn Otaki ihn angerufen und herbestellt hatte, warum dann nicht auch ihren Vater? Oder war der etwa zu Hause?_

_Nein! Kazuha konnte sich das nicht vorstellen! Und dann war da ja auch noch dieser seltsame Anruf! Erst jetzt fiel er Kazuha wieder ein und dabei war doch alles nur wegen dieses Anrufs geschehen._

„_Kommt mein Vater auch?", wollte sie nun wissen. Die Veränderung, die sie in Herrn Hattoris Augen auf diese Frage sah, verwirrte sie, so dass sie ihren Blick auf Otaki richtete. Doch dessen Gesicht spiegelte nur den Ausdruck seines Vorgesetzten wieder. Kazuha wusste nicht, was es bedeuteten sollte. Sie hatte die beiden noch nie so gesehen._

_Herrn Hattori kannte sie zwar als ernsten Mann, doch nun war da etwas anderes, etwas, das seine Augen so dunkel machte und ihm eine traurige Aura gab._

„_Was ist denn? Kommt mein Vater später?" wollte sie nun mit Nachdruck wissen, doch weder Otaki noch Herr Hattori antworteten ihr. Beide blickten Frau Magami, die am Fenster stand und die Szenerie mit wachsamen Augen beobachtete, an. Erst als diese nickte räusperte sich Herr Hattori._

„_Nun…Otaki, bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass niemand herein kommt", wandte er sich an den Inspektor, der daraufhin das Büro verließ, um der Aufforderung nach zu kommen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich erleichtert, dass er jetzt nicht dabei sein musste. Er war nie gut darin gewesen, Menschen zu sagen, dass jemand, der ihnen nahe stand, den sie gemocht oder sogar geliebt hatten, nicht mehr existierte. Eine solche Nachricht einem Fremden zu überbringen fiel ihm schon schwer, wie sollte er es dann erst Kazuha beibringen? Er kannte sie schon, seit sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war und sei war ihm ans Herz gewachsen._

_Doch sie musste es erfahren. Sie durfte nicht weiter im Unklaren gelassen werden. Das hatte er doch vor kurzem erst dem Arzt gesagt!_

_Im Büro hatte sich Herr Hattori auf die Schreibtischkante gesetzt, so dass er direkt vor Kazuha saß. Er suchte nach Worten, mit denen er dem Mädchen die Nachricht so schonen beibringen konnte, wie nur möglich. Ihr erwartungsvoller und besorgter Blick machte es ihm nicht leicht._

„_Kazuha-chan…", begann er, stoppte aber wieder, als er in Kazuhas Gesicht eine Veränderung wahrnahm. Sie war nur winzig klein und fast unmerklich, aber er kannte diesen Ausdruck. Es war, als würde der Schleier der Unklarheit gelüftet und das schwere Tuch der Erkenntnis und der Trauer gesenkt._

_Wie viele Male hatte er das schon miterlebt? Wie oft hatten Angehörige und Freunde ihm die Wahrheit schon an den ersten Worten, oder nur den Nennung ihres Namens, angemerkt?_

_Ihre Gesichter waren immer die gleichen und es war , als könnte man sehen, wie diesen Menschen ein Teil aus ihrer Seele gerissen wurde, wenn sie erkannten, endgültig erkennen mussten, dass eine geliebte Person nie wieder zu ihnen zurück kehren würde._

„_Dein Vater wird sterben!"_

_Die Worte, die ihr die unbekannte Stimme am Telefon an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hallten durch ihre Gedanken, doch nun waren sie bittere Realität und nicht, wie sie angenommen hatte, ein schlechter Scherz. Kazuha konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie wusste, dass ihr Vater wirklich tot war. Sie wusste es einfach. Der Tonfall, in dem Herr Hattori ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, mit dem er sie dabei ansah, waren alles, was sie die Wahrheit erkennen ließ._

_Ihr Vater war tot und damit alles, was sie ein Zuhause genannt hatte. Natürlich, die Familie Hattori war für sie da gewesen und würde auch jetzt nicht von ihrer Seite weichen, aber es machte doch einen Unterschied._

_Ohne es zu merken rannen Tränen Kazuhas Wangen hinab und tropften auf ihre Hände, die zitternd in ihrem Schoß gefaltet lagen. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, nicht einmal mehr genug, um aufzuspringen und der Welt ihre Trauer entgegenzuschreien. Stumm saß sie auf dem Stuhl und weinte. Sie merkte nicht, dass Frau Magami sie in die Arme genommen hatte und auch nicht, dass sich Herr Hattori mit dem Handrücken über seine Augen fuhr und die Tränen wegwischte, die sich dort bildeten._

_Nachdem Kazuha sich ausgeweint hatte, oder besser gesagt, sie keine Tränen mehr hatte und still im Büro saß, bedeutete Frau Magami Herrn Hattori, dass sie nun mit der Befragung beginnen konnten, diese aber möglichst kurz halten sollten, damit Kazuha bald die Ruhe bekommen würde, die sie nun so dringend benötigte._

Nun, eineinhalb Stunden später, waren Otaki und Hattori fertig, jedoch ohne eine wirkliche Spur zu haben. Kazuha hatte ihnen zwar eine Beschreibung ihrer Entführer geben können, aber da sie die beiden nur für wenige Augenblicke in der Seitenstraße Ôsakas und dann wieder bei ihrer Flucht in der Nacht gesehen hatte, waren die angefertigten Phantombilder nicht sehr aufschlussreich.

Tapfer hatte sich das Mädchen den Fragen gestellt, doch als es nun still im Büro wurde kamen die verdrängten Worte Herrn Hattoris wieder. Ihr Vater war tot. Er würde nie mehr nach einem langen Arbeitstag nach Hause kommen und sie dankbar anlächeln, wenn sie ihm eine Tasse frischen Tees reichte. Nie mehr würde er ihr geduldig zuhören, wenn sie wieder einmal Streit mit Heiji gehabt hatte und er würde auch nicht mehr zusehen können, wenn sie in der Schule ein Theaterstück aufführten.

Wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen und verschleierten ihren Blick. Seit sie erfahren hatte, dass ihr Vater ermordet worden war, hatte sie alles um sich herum seltsam gedämpft und doch irgendwie klar wahrgenommen. Sie hatte die Fragen verstanden, die ihr vorwiegend von Hattori und Frau Magami gestellt wurden, aber sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, was sie wissen wollten. Alles war wie in einem Traum geschehen, von dem man, wenn man am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, nicht mehr weiß, was genau geschehen war, doch das komische Gefühl nicht loswird, dass es schrecklich war.

Wie von weitem hörte sie Frau Magamis Stimme, die mit Hattori sprach, doch sie schenkte den Worten keine Beachtung. Kazuha war in einer anderen Welt, sie spürte nichts mehr, nicht einmal die Schusswunde fühlte sie. Nichts, was um sie herum geschah drang in ihr Bewusstsein ein und so brauchte Otaki auch einige Anläufe, bis das Mädchen auf seine Stimme reagierte.

Verwirrt sah sie zu dem Mann auf, der an ihrer Seite stand und ihr eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt hatte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber Kazuha hörte zunächst nicht, was er sagte.

„…zuha?…fahre dich ins Krankenhaus."

Langsam drangen die Worte zu ihr durch, gedämpft, wie durch dicke Vorhänge. Mühsam erhob sie sich und nahm Otakis Arm gerne als Stütze an.

Als der Inspektor und Kazuha das Büro verlassen hatten wandte sich Frau Magami an den Hauptkommissar.

„Ich nehme an, Sie werden sich nun um Kazuha kümmern?"

Er war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, denn zweifelsfrei würde die Familie Hattori, die Kazuha von klein auf kannte und der das Mädchen voll und ganz vertrauen konnte, sich ihrer annehmen. So wartete Frau Magami auch nicht auf eine Antwort Hattoris, sondern sprach gleich weiter.

„Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn sie nicht lange im Krankenhaus bleibt. Höchstens bis morgen früh, dann sollte Kazuha in eine vertraute Umgebung zurück. Ich selbst werde das mit ihrem Arzt besprechen."

Als sie von Herrn Hattori ein bestätigendes Nicken erhielt fuhr sie fort.

„Außerdem wäre es gut, wenn jemand bei ihr bleiben könnte, den Kazuha gut kennt, damit sie diese Nacht nicht alleine ist. Könnten Sie sich darum kümmern?"

„Ja. Meine Frau oder mein Sohn werden bei Kazuha bleiben. Ich wollte ihnen sowieso noch sagen, dass wir Kazuha gefunden haben und es ihr gut geht. Jedenfalls soweit dies in dieser Situation möglich ist", antwortete Hattori und griff, wie zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte, zum Telefonhörer.

Während er die ihm vertraute Nummer über die Tasten eingab verabschiedete er sich von Frau Magami. Während er die ihm vertraute Nummer über die Tasten eingab verabschiedete sich Frau Magami und ließ ihn alleine im Büro zurück.

Bereits nach dem zweiten Klingeln wurde abgenommen und Shizukas Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Sie musste neben dem Telefon auf Nachrichten gewartet haben, denn sonst war sie um diese Zeit immer in der Küche und benötige immer einige Sekunden, ehe sie am Telefon war.

"Ich bin es Shizu", meldete sich Hattori. Das Atemgeräusch seiner Frau, das ihn über die Telefonleitung erreichte, verriet ihm ihre Anspannung. Seit fast zwei Tagen bangte Shizuka um Kazuha, so wie viele andere auch, doch für sie war Kazuha mehr als nur die Tochter eines Bekannten oder eines Arbeitskollegen. Shizuka hatte das Mädchen vom ersten Moment an ins Herz geschlossen und nach dem Tod Kazuhas Mutter waren ihre mütterlichen Gefühle nur noch stärker geworden. Deshalb wollte Herr Hattori sie nicht länger im Unklaren lassen.

"Wir haben Kazuha", sagte er und fügte in einem beruhigenden Ton hinzu: "Es geht ihr gut. Otaki ist jetzt mit ihr auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, aber keine Angst, Shizu, es ist nur zur Kontrolle."

Für einen Augenblick war die Leitung still, dann hörte Hattori ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, ein Schluchzen, wie er bemerkte, als seine Frau mit weinerlicher Stimme antwortete.

"…zum Glück…ich freue mich so", brachte sie unter Tränen der Erleichterung hervor.

Herr Hattori wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Am Liebsten hätte er seine Frau in die Arme genommen, doch das würde er später nachholen müssen.

"Shizu?", begann er mit einer sanften Stimme, die er nur selten hören ließ.

"Hör mir bitte einen Moment zu, ja? Kazuha ist jetzt im Krankenhaus und wird auch bis morgen früh doch beleiben müssen. Unsere Psychologin meinte, es wäre gut, wenn jemand bei Kazuha sein könnte, den sie gut kennt."

"…kein Problem. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg", erklärte Shizuka und griff schon nach ihrer Tasche, die neben dem Telefon stand. Ihre Stimme hatte sie noch nicht wieder ganz unter Kontrolle, aber das Schluchzen hatte bereits nachgelassen.

"Gut. Kannst du auch Heiji Bescheid sagen?", bat Hattori seine Frau.

"Ja, ich rufe ihn sofort an. Kazuha-chan wird sich sicherlich freuen, wenn er mitkommt."

"Ja, das wird sie", erwiderte Hattori und verabschiedete sich von Shizuka.

Kaum hatte Shizuka das Gespräch mit ihrem Mann beendet, wählte sie auch schon die Handynummer ihres Sohnes. Am Morgen war er wieder aufgebrochen, nachdem er am vergangenen Tag kein Glück bei seiner Suche nach Kazuha gehabt hatte. Eigentlich hatte Shizuka ihn nicht wollen gehen lassen, er schien ihr zu

durcheinander und krank vor Sorge um seine Freundin, aber der junge Detektiv aus Tôkyô, der am Abend zuvor mit dem Flugzeug angekommen war, hatte ihr versprochen, auf Heiji zu achten. Shizuka kannte diesen Shinichi Kudô zwar bereits von einem früheren Besuch, aber damals war sie ihm nur flüchtig begegnet, als er Heiji und Kazuha getroffen hatte. Dennoch vertraute sie ihm. Er würde schon aufpassen, dass Heiji nichts Dummes tat. Nur deshalb hatte sie ihren Sohn heute Morgen mit dem jungen Mann ziehen lassen.

Nachdem der schwarz gekleidete Mann das Haus so überraschend verlassen hatte und die beiden Detektive ihre Verwunderung darüber überwunden hatten, waren sie die restlichen Stufen hinab und den Flur entlang zur Haustür gehastet. Durch den Spion, der in das Holz eingelassen war, konnten sie beobachten, wie der Mann in den roten Sportwagen stieg, den Shinichi zuvor bewundert hatte, und dann damit wegfuhr.

Enttäuschung machte sich breit. Heiji und Shinichi hatten keine Möglichkeit, dem Wagen zu folgen und damit war ihnen auch der Mann entkommen. Frustriert fuhr Heiji sich durch die Haar. Sie waren so knapp davor gewesen, den Entführern auf die Spur zu kommen und dann das! Mitfühlend legte Shinichi seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Wir finden Kazuha! Lass den Kopf nicht hängen."

Es waren gut gemeinte Worte der Aufmunterung, mehr nicht, das war auch Shinichi selbst bewusst. Er wusste schließlich selbst am Besten, wie schwer es war, den Männern in Schwarz auf die Schliche zu kommen. Wenigstens hatten sie nun Gewissheit, dass es sich bei den Tätern um Mitglieder dieser mysteriösen Organisation handelte, denn der Name, den dieser unbekannte Mann in seinem Telefonat benutzt hatte, war der eines alkoholischen Getränkes aus Mexiko. Mezcal. Es musste ein Deckname sein und die Organisation hatte, neben ihrer Schwäche für schwarze Kleidungsstücke, einen Faible für Codenamen dieser Herkunft. Gin, Vodka, Pisco, Kir, Vermouth und all die anderen Mitglieder, denen Shinichi schon begegnet war, sie alle hatten diese Gemeinsamkeit.

"Und was sollen wir jetzt machen? Hier werden wir nichts finden", klagte Heiji mit Resignation in der Stimme. Er fühlte sich mies, konnte er doch keinen Hinweis auf Kazuhas Verbleib finden. Er hatte versagt!

Bevor er sich weiter Vorwürfe machen konnte, riss ihn das Klingeln seines Handys aus den negativen Gedanken. Schlecht gelaunt fischte er es aus seiner Jackentasche. Wahrscheinlich war es sein Vater, der ihn nun endgültig zurück pfiff, oder jemand anderes wollte irgendetwas Belangloses von ihm.

"Ja", meldete sich Heiji und bemühte sich nicht einmal, seinen Unmut zu verbergen.

"Hei-chan, ich bin's", antworte ihm die Stimme seiner Mutter. Sie schien in Eile zu sein, denn ihr Atem ging schnell und die Worte waren abgehackt. Normalerweise hätte Heiji das ignoriert, schließlich könnte schnelles Treppensteigen die Ursache dafür sein, doch nun, in dieser besonderen Situation, schärften sich seine Sinne sofort und seine Muskeln spannten sich an. Shinichi, der neben ihm stand, war diese Veränderung nicht entgangen. Was war geschehen?

"Dein Vater hat soeben angerufen. Sie haben Kazuha-chan", überbrachte Shizuka die gute Nachricht.

"Es geht ihr gut, Heiji!"

Der junge Mann hörte die Worte, konnte sie aber nicht sofort begreifen. Kazuha war wieder da? Und es ging ihr gut?

Shinichi, der nicht gehört hatte, war Shizuka gesagt hatte, blickte Heiji fragend an, erhielt aber keine Antwort, sondern bekam das Handy in die Hand gedrückt. Verwirrt hielt er es an sein Ohr.

"Hier spricht Kudô Shinichi, wer ist da bitte?" fragte er.

Shizukas Stimme war die Überraschung über den Wechsel ihres Gesprächspartners anzumerken, doch Heijis Mutter fing sich schnell.

"Hallo Kudô-kun, ich bin es, Heijis Mutter", antwortete sie dem Detektiv.

"Ich habe es Heiji gerade schon gesagt", fuhr sie mit freudiger Stimme fort.

"Mein Mann hat gerade angerufen und gesagt, dass sie Kazuha gefunden haben und es ihr gut geht."

Nun konnte Shinichi Heijis Reaktion verstehen. Er blickte seinen Freund an, der nun nicht mehr verwirrt oder ungläubig dreinblickte, sondern dessen Augen nun Erleichterung ausstrahlten. Heiji wirkte gelöst und Shinichi musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

"Ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg zu Kazuha. Inspektor Otaki hat sie in ein Krankenhaus gebracht und mein Mann meinte, es wäre gut, wenn wir bei ihr sind. Bitte komm mit Heiji auch dort hin", meldete sich Shizuka wieder zu Wort.

"Kazuha ist bestimmt froh, wenn er ihn der Nähe ist."

Shizuka nannte ihm noch den Namen des Krankenhauses und Shinichi versprach, sich mit Heiji auf den Weg zu machen, dann legten beide auf.

Heiji, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder gefangen hatte und den Rest des Gespräches mitverfolgt hatte, nahm das Handy, das Shinichi ihm reichte, in Empfang und steckte es in die Tasche zurück.

"Das Krankenhaus ist in der Nähe des Polizeipräsidiums. Wir brauchen also schon ´ne Weile", erklärte er Shinichi, als sie das Haus verließen und sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Bushaltestelle machten.

Shinichi nickte. Er wusste nicht einmal, wo genau das Krankenhaus lag, also ging er einfach neben Heiji her und beobachtete seinen Freund aus dem Augenwinkel. Es war unverkennbar, wie erleichtert Heiji auf die Nachricht seiner Mutter reagiert hatte. Shinichi selbst war froh, dass es Kazuha gut ging, aber er wusste auch, dass seine Gefühle nicht mit denen Heijis vergleichbar waren.


	12. Das Ende

_Mensch, ich hab ganz vergessen, dass ich die Geschichte hier noch nicht fertig hochgeladen habe...Dafür gibts jetzt also die letzten beiden Kapitel auf einmal. Außerdem hab ich noch einen weiteren Teil zur FF "Since Childhood" on gestellt. __**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 12: Das Ende**_

Er hatte genug! Die Umherfahrerei war doch komplett sinnlos! Er würde das Mädchen hier eh nicht finden. Sie war sicherlich schon längst zurück in die Stadt und er verschwendete hier nur seine Zeit und Benzin. Außerdem knurrte ihm der Magen und verlangte nach Nahrung.

War er vorhin nicht an einem Imbiss vorbei gefahren? Er wendete den schwarzen Wagen und fuhr den gleichen Weg zurück, den er eben erst gekommen war. Es war ihm egal, ob sein Partner ihn zusammenstauchen würde, weil er die Suche ohne Erfolg beendete.

„Soll Whiskey doch selbst in jedem dieser verdammten Häuser nachsehen!", fluchte er, als er den Imbiss erreicht hatte. Gerade wollte er das Auto verlassen, da klingelte sein Mobiltelefon, das er achtlos auf den Beifahrersitz geworfen hatte. Der Blick auf die Nummer des anrufenden Teilnehmers, die das Display anzeigte, verbesserte seine Laune nicht gerade.

„Ja?", fragte er mürrisch als er das Gespräch annahm, auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Partner seine Laune sicher nicht gut heißen würde.

„Deiner Stimmung nach zu urteilen warst du nicht erfolgreich", kam die Antwort unvermittelt.

„Na egal. Es gibt zum Glück noch fähigere Personen, die an dieser Aktion beteiligt sind." Hohn schwang in Whiskeys Stimme mit. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, ihn so anzugreifen? Sie standen auf einer Ebene und Whiskey hatte kein Recht zu solch einer Äußerung! Der Fahrer des schwarzen Wagens musste sich beherrschen, als er antwortete. Bloß nicht darauf eingehen! Whiskey provozierte gerne, also beschloss er die letzte Bemerkung erst mal zu übergehen.

„Bist du Hellseher?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Shôshû, witzig wie eh und je", konterte Whiskey und beendete das Vorgeplänkel, indem er auf den eigentlichen Grund seines Anrufs kam.

„Mezcal hat mir gerade mitgeteilt, dass er die Kleine hat. Irgendein Busfahrer hat sie aufgelesen und zur Polizei gebracht. Er kümmert sich darum, dass alles nach unseren Wünschen verläuft."

„Der gute Mezcal…Mensch, wie schafft er das nur?", kommentierte Shôshû die Nachricht.

„Well, he's just a lucky guy", kam Whiskeys Antwort, wobei seine Stimme eine Nuance Neid und Verachtung enthielt, die Shôshû jedoch nicht bemerkte. Dass sein Partner aber in seiner Muttersprache antwortete machte ihn stutzig. Normalerweise nutzte Whiskey das ihm verhasste Englisch nur, wenn er fluchte. Nun war aber nicht die Zeit, sich weitere Gedanken über die Bedeutung dieses Wechsels zu machen und Shôshû kam wieder auf das Mädchen zurück.

„Also willst du dich raushalten?" Eine einfache Frage und dennoch hatte sie etwas herausforderndes, das Whiskey aufgriff.

„Sicherlich nicht! Oder glaubst du, ich lasse zu, dass er für's Nichtstun und Glückhaben auch noch belohnt wird?" schnaubte Whiskey verächtlich und verdeutlichte so seine Meinung über Mezcal.

„Wir lassen ihn erst einmal. Aber wenn die Zeit gekommen ist übernehmen wir wieder."

Obwohl Whiskey ihm nicht gegenüberstand, wusste Shôshû, dass sich auf das Gesicht seines Partners ein siegessicheres und zu gleich hinterlistiges Grinsen geschlichen hatte. Und Shôshû wusste auch, dass dieses Grinsen wie das einer Raubkatze war, kurz bevor sie sich auf ihre, in der Falle sitzende Beute stürzte. Mezcal würde gut daran tun, Whiskey nicht in die Quere zu kommen, denn auch sein Glück würde ihm dann nicht mehr helfen können.

Shôshû war es egal, was aus dem Informanten wurde. Er hatte ihn noch nie leiden können und vielleicht war es ganz gut, wenn dieser Glückspilz ihnen nicht mehr im Weg war.

„Gut. Dann kann ich jetzt in aller Ruhe etwas essen und mich dann für ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr hauen."

„Ja, tu das. Ich fahr auch zurück zum Hotel. Wir sehen und dann später," beendete Whiskey das Telefonat und keine zwei Sekunden später lag Shôshûs Handy schon wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz, während sein Besitzer aus dem Wagen stieg, die Tür mit der Fernbedienung verriegelte und auf den Imbiss zuging.

Mit einem Lächeln betrachtete Shinichi seinen Freund von der Seite. Ja, so kannte er Heiji und er war unglaublich froh, dass der typische Charakter seines Detektivkollegen wieder zum Vorschein kam und die Trauer und Verzweiflung der letzten Stunden verschwunden war. Seit Heiji realisiert hatte, dass es Kazuha gut ging und er sie bald sehen würde, glitzerten seine grünen Augen voller Freude und sein Gesicht hatte die Verbissenheit verloren, mit der er nach Kazuha gesucht hatte. Viel zu lang schien ihm der Weg zum Krankenhaus und als sie mit dem Bus endlich vor dem riesigen Gebäude hielten, drückte Heiji ungeduldig den Knopf der Türöffnung.

Während sie nun gemeinsam zum Besuchereingang liefen, Shinichi ein paar Schritte hinter Heiji, der fast rannte, kam dem Detektiv aus Tôkyô das Bild eines kleinen Jungen in den Sinn, der es kaum erwarten konnte, seine Geburtstagsüberraschung zu bekommen. Ja, Heiji war in diesem Augenblick wieder wie ein Kind. Aber wer sollte es ihm verdenken?

Unwillkürlich tauchte eine Erinnerung vor Shinichis geistigem Auge auf, die noch nicht allzu lange zurück lag. Hatte er damals auch so ausgesehen wie Heiji jetzt? Hatten seine Augen an diesem Dienstagnachmittag vor einigen Monaten genauso geleuchtet, wie Heijis?

Vermutlich.

Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte diese beiden Situationen nicht miteinander vergleichen. Sicher, er war überglücklich gewesen, als er seinem Spiegelbild gegenübertrat und ihm nicht Conan, sondern sein wahres Ich, entgegenblickte. Und natürlich hatte die Tatsache, dass Ai Haibara ein Gegengift entwickelt hatte, dessen Wirkung nicht zeitlich begrenzt war, ihn beruhigt. Aber als er dann das Handy in der Hand gehalten und Rans Nummer wählen und ihr sagen wollte, das er nun endlich wieder zurück war, da hatte ihn die Unsicherheit gepackt.

Heiji würde das erspart bleiben. Es gab keine Zweifel, keine Lügen, nichts, das ihn verunsicherte, sondern nur die Freude, dass es seiner Freundin gut ging.

Am Empfang saß eine ältere Frau mit kurzen grauen Haaren, deren Schwesterntracht so weiß war, als sei sie soeben erst frisch aus der Wäscherei gekommen. Lächelnd begrüßte sie die beiden Detektive und fragte, wie sie ihnen helfen könnte.

„Ich möcht' zu Kazuha Tôyama. Sie ist vorhin hier her gebracht worden", sprudelte es aus Heiji. Doch seine Erwartungen, die Schwester würde ihm die Zimmernummer nennen und er könne sofort weiter, wurden enttäuscht.

„Und Sie sind bitte wer?", wollte die Empfangsschwester immer noch mit einem Lächeln, aber bestimmter Stimme, wissen. Verduzt sah Heiji die Frau an und erst eine Sekunde später erkannte er, dass diese Frage durchaus normal war.

„Mein Name ist Heiji Hattori. Kazuha Tôyama ist meine Freundin", antwortete er schließlich. Doch statt der Erlaubnis, nun zu Kazuha gehen zu dürfen, erhielt er nur eine weitere Frage.

„Sie sind also nicht mit Fräulein Tôyama verwandt?" Immer noch klang die Stimme freundlich, allerdings mischte sich Bestimmtheit in sie, die Heiji jedoch nicht bemerkte. Es dauerte ihm einfach nur zu lange, viel zu lange, bis er zu Kazuha konnte. Sein Geduldsfaden wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Minute dünner und er war nah daran seine Beherrschung zu verlieren. Shinichi, der bisher schweigend neben seinem Freund gestanden hatte, spürte, dass die Anspannung in Heijis Mimik zunahm und legte ihm beruhigend und warnend zu gleich, seine linke Hand auf den Arm. Ein kurzer Seitenblick genügte, um Heiji verständlich zu machen, dass er sich besser beruhigen sollte. Langsam, kaum merklich, nickte der junge Mann und entspannte sich etwas. Shinichi wandte sich daraufhin an die Krankenschwester, die auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Er ist nicht mit ihr verwandt, aber wird bereits erwartet" Shinichis ruhiger und sachlicher Ton wirkte auf Heiji wie ein Medikament, das seine Nerven lockerte und ihm das Gefühl gab, alles würde ein gutes Ende nehmen.

Shinichi gelang es, die Krankenschwester dazu zu bringen, sich telefonisch mit ihrer diensthabenden Kollegin der Station, auf die Kazuha gebracht worden war, in Verbindung zu setzen. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen ihre Kollegin Rücksprache mit Frau Hattori hielt, ob es seine Richtigkeit habe und dieser junge Mann am Eingang wirklich zu Kazuha durfte, legte die Empfangsschwester den Hörer wieder auf und sprach Heiji an, während sie gleichzeitig etwas auf einen Zettel schrieb.

„Es ist wohl alles in Ordnung", sagte sie und legte den Zettel, auf dem sie eben geschrieben hatte, auf den Tresen, der zwischen ihr und den beiden Detektiven stand.

„Fräulein Tôyama liegt in Zimmer dreitausendachtzehn. Sie nehmen den Aufzug dort hinten", erklärte sie und zeigte dabei mit dem Arm die Richtung an.

„In der dritten Etage steigen Sie aus und halten sich dann immer links."

Heiji nahm den Zettel mit der Zimmernummer entgegen, bedankte sich und durchquerte dann mit schnellen Schritten die Eingangshalle. Die Front gegenüber der großen Glastür, durch die sie vorhin das Gebäude betreten hatten, wurde fast vollständig von schweren Stahltüren ausgefüllt, hinter denen sich die Lifte befanden. Heiji steuerte auf eine der Türen zu, die sich gerade geöffnet hatte und aus der eine Handvoll Passagiere ausstieg. Als die Kabine bis auf zwei Pfleger, die sich angeregt über ein Baseballspiel unterhielten, leer war, stiegen Heiji und Shinichi ein. Heiji drückte auf dem Tastenfeld die Drei und einen Augenblick später schloss sich die Tür. Sanft glitt der Aufzug bis in den dritten Stock und kam zum Halten. Die Tür war noch nicht ganz geöffnet, als Heiji schon die Kabine verlassen hatte.

„Du hast es ja wirklich eilig", meinte Shinichi lächelnd und folgte seinem Freund den Gang hinunter, so wie es ihnen die Krankenschwester am Empfang beschrieben hatte. Zu beiden Seiten des breiten Flures gingen Zimmer ab und an jeder der geschlossenen weißen Türen hing ein Schild, das die jeweilige Zimmernummer angab. Darunter, auf einer kleinen Tafel, waren die Namen der Patienten aufgeführt, die zurzeit im jeweiligen Zimmer lagen.

„Dreitausendsechzehn….dreitausendsiebzehn…dreitausendachtzehn. Na endlich!" Heiji hatte seine Hand schon auf die Türklinke gelegt, als Shinichi ihn daran erinnerte, dass er vermutlich besser wäre, zuerst anzuklopfen.

„Oh…ähm…ja", murmelte Heiji und Shinichi musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Heiji benahm sich wirklich wie ein Kind.

Der Meisterdetektiv Westjapans klopfte. Einmal. Zweimal. Keine Reaktion. Unsicher drehte er sich zu Shinichi um der hinter ihm stand. Doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, griff an Heiji vorbei nach der Klinke und öffnete die Tür vorsichtig einen Spalt, als diese von innen weiter aufgezogen wurde und das freundliche Gesicht Shizukas sie begrüßte.

„Da seid ihr ja", empfing sie die beiden, trat zur Seite, damit sie in das Zimmer gehen konnten und schloss die Tür dann wieder.

Dämmerlicht umfing die Detektive und es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihre Augen sich daran gewöhnt hatten. Das Zimmer war nicht sehr groß und außer dem Bett, in dem Kazuha lag, dem Nachttisch daneben und einem Kleiderschrank gab es keine Möbel. Neben der Tür, die auf den Flur hinausführte, ging rechts eine, ebenfalls weiße, Türe mit der Aufschrift „Badezimmer" ab. Die Fenster gegenüber der Zimmertür reichten bis auf den Boden, doch nun hinderten die zugezogenen Vorhänge das Tageslicht daran, in den Raum zu dringen.

Während Shinichi seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, blieb Heijis an dem Bett, oder besser gesagt, der Person darin, haften. Zögerlich trat er an das Bett heran, um Kazuha besser sehen zu können und ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Er hatte sich die schlimmsten Verletzungen ausgemalt, hatte die Bilder von Shinichis Rückkehr, die sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten, auf seine Freundin übertragen. Doch nun, als er sie vor sich sah, blass zwar, aber sonst wie er sie kannte, fühlte er sich unendlich erleichtert. In die Erleichterung mischte sich aber auch Wut. Wut auf diejenigen, die ihr das angetan hatten, die sie verletzt hatten und ihr den Vater für immer entrissen hatten. Unwillkürlich ballten sich Heijis Hände zu Fäusten. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass diese Kerle bezahlten!

„Du kannst ruhig zu ihr gehen." Die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter verscheuchte die Wut und brachte Heiji ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

Er wechselte noch einen Blick mit Shizuka, die ihm aufmunternd zu nickte und sich dann mit den Worten „Ich werde in der Cafeteria etwas zu trinken besorgen" verabschiedete. Aber erst als Frau Hattori das Zimmer verlassen und die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, wagte es Heiji, die Distanz zwischen sich und Kazuha zu überwinden. Er blickte auf seine Freundin hinab und fragte sich, wann er sie zum letzten Mal schlafend gesehen hatte. Es musste schon einige Jahre zurück liegen, denn er sah in seiner Erinnerung ein Mädchen, das höchstens zehn Jahre alt war.

Ein zärtliches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen und seine rechte Hand berührte Kazuhas Wangen, ehe er registriert hatte, dass er den Arm überhaupt bewegte.

Shinichi beobachtete die beiden einen Augenblick, dann schlich er sich leise aus dem Zimmer und ließ Heiji mit Kazuha und seinen Gefühlen für sie alleine.

Heiji hörte, wie sich die Tür nun auch nach Shinichi schloss und er war seinem Freund dankbar, dass er die Situation verstand und sie alleine ließ. Der junge Mann setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Kopfende des Betts stand, ohne aber dabei seine Hand zurück zu ziehen, die nun auf Kazuhas kleinerer Hand ruhte. Liebevoll strich er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Haut, die nun noch heller zu sein schien als sonst, was den Kontrast zu seiner Haut nur noch verstärkte. Es war in diesem Moment, in diesem abgedunkelten Krankenzimmer, als Heiji begriff, was sein Herz schon lange gewusst hatte. Er liebte Kazuha! Immer, wenn sie in Gefahr war hatte er Angst um sie gehabt. So war es auf der Insel der Meerjungfrauen und so war es auch, als er erfahren musste, dass sie verschwunden war. Schon seit längerer Zeit fühlte er so, doch hatte er sich immer eingeredet, dass es eher auf eine geschwisterliche Beziehung zurückzuführen sei. Natürlich fand er sie attraktiv, doch das allein war noch keine Liebe.

Erst jetzt, als er an ihrem Bett saß und ihr schlafendes, friedliches Gesicht betrachtete, während er ihre Hand auf eine völlig neue Weise berührte, wurde ihm alles klar. Nicht plötzlich, nein, diese Liebe war keine von denen, die ständig in Filmen vorkamen. Er hatte nicht das Zimmer betreten, sie gesehen und sich in sie verliebt, als sei ein Blitz vom Himmel auf ihn nieder geschossen. Die Gefühle, die er für das Mädchen vor ihm hegte, waren schon lange in ihm, jahrelang. Vielleicht hatte er sich schon in Kazuha verliebt, als sie noch in die Grundschule gegangen waren. Genau wusste er es nicht. Und es war ihm auch egal.

Die Liebe zu ihr war stetig gewachsen, jeden Tag, jeden Monat, jedes Jahr, das er mit ihr verbrachte. Und Heiji war sich sicher, absolut sicher, dass Kazuha seine Gefühle erwiderte. Es gab keinen Zweifel, obwohl sie nun schlief und er nicht in ihre Augen sehen konnte.

Ebenso wenig spielte es eine Rolle, wann sie sich ihre Gefühle gestehen würden. Eigentlich hatte sie es schon längst getan.

Bereits als sie zu Kazuhas Zimmer gelaufen waren, hatte Shinichi bemerkt, dass sich im Gang zwei Männer aufhielten, deren Augen jeden begleiteten, der sich Zimmer dreitausendachtzehn näherte.

Sie trugen zwar zivile Kleidung, doch war es dem Detektiv nicht entgangen, dass es sich bei den beiden um Polizisten handelte. Angesichts der Situation auch nicht verwunderlich, schließlich war es durchaus möglich, dass die Entführer auftauchen würden.

Einige Minuten, nachdem Shinichi das Krankenzimmer verlassen hatte, hörte er das näherkommende Quietschen von Ledersohlen auf dem Boden und als er in die Richtung blickte, aus der die Geräusche kamen, sah er, wie Frau Hattori zurück kam. Doch nicht ihre Schuhe, sondern die ihres Begleiters, verursachten das Quietschen. Shinichi kannte den Mann, oder besser, Conan kannte ihr. Es war Inspektor Otaki, der müde aussah und einen Becher, gefüllt mit dampfender Flüssigkeit, Shinichi vermutete Kaffee, in der Hand hielt.

Als sie bei Shinichi ankamen reichte Frau Hattori dem jungen Mann einen Becher voll Kaffee.

„Vorsichtig", warnte sie ihn. Shinichis Hände schlossen sich um das Plastikbehältnis und er bedankte sich bei Shizuka.

„Inspektor Otaki, wenn ich Ihnen Shinichi Kudô vorstellen darf?" Frau Hattori deutete auf den Detektiv und die beiden Männer grüßten sich mit einem Nicken.

„Man liest einiges von Ihnen, jetzt, da Sie wieder aufgetaucht sind", begann Otaki und nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees.

„Und nur gutes", fügte er dann hinzu.

Shinichi lächelte, antwortete dann jedoch: „Das Gleiche kann man von Heiji auch sagen. Ich wette, die Zeitungen in Ôsaka schreiben mehr über seine als über meine Erfolge."

Otaki stimmte ihm nickend zu, wobei seine Augen einen gewissen Stolz nicht verbergen konnten.

„Wenn wir schon bei Heiji sind", wechselte Shizuka das Thema, „ich nehme an, er ist bei Kazuha?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, und so nickte Shinichi nur kurz, ehe er an seinem heißen Kaffee nippte.

„Na dann brauchen Sie sich ja keine Sorgen zu machen", sagte Shizuka und sah dabei Otaki an. „Wenn Heiji bei ihr ist, passiert ihr sicher nichts."

Otaki schwieg für einen Moment. „Hoffentlich haben Sie Recht."

Es wurde Abend und noch immer war Heiji an Kazuhas Seite. Das Mädchen schlief und Heiji betrachtete sie einfach. Irgendwann war seine Mutter ins Zimmer gekommen und hatte ihm einen Becher Kaffee auf den Nachttisch neben Kazuhas Bett gestellt, den er jedoch unangerührt ließ.

Heiji nahm auch das Klopfen an der Tür nicht wahr und zuckte zusammen, als mit einem Mal drei, in weiße Kittel gekleidete, Menschen im Raum standen. Der Arzt, ein Mann mit kurzem grauem Haar, bat ihn, auf dem Gang zu warten, bis die Visite abgeschlossen war. Nur widerwillig stand Heiji auf und verließ das Zimmer. Bevor er durch die Tür trat blickte er sich noch einmal um, und sah, wie Kazuha, von der Krankenschwester geweckt, versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann schob der Pfleger den Detektiv auf den Gang und die Tür schloss sich.

Als sich die Tür nach einer halben Stunde, für Heiji war es eine Ewigkeit, wieder öffnete und der Arzt mit seinen Helfern hinaus trat, wurde er sofort von Heiji gefragt, ob man nun wieder zu Kazuha dürfe. Der Mann mit dem weißen Kittel konnte nur ein „Ja" heraus bringen, den Rest hörte Heiji überhaupt nicht mehr. Lächelnd sah der ältere Mann dem Detektiv nach, ehe er sich an Frau Hattori wand, um ihr von der Visite zu berichten.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich denke, sie kann morgen früh nach Hause gehen."

Erleichtert atmete Shizuka auf. „Wunderbar!"

Shinichi fiel auf, dass Frau Hattoris Augen den gleichen Glanz hatten, wie Heijis, doch etwas anderes bemerkte er nicht.

Niemand der drei, die dem Arzt zuhörten, nahm Notiz von dem Polizisten, der bis gerade eben noch neben seinem Kollegen auf einem Besucherstuhl gesessen hatte, und nun aufstand, dem Mann neben sich ein „Ich komme gleich wieder" zuraunte und den Gang ein Stück hinunter schlenderte, bis er von der Gruppe nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann kramte er sein Handy aus der Jackentasche, tippte eine Nummer ein und wartete. Es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange, bis abgehoben wurde, und als sich eine Männerstimme meldete, die sich anhörte, als sei ihr Besitzer vom Klingeln des Telefons geweckt worden, bestätigte sich der Verdacht des Polizisten.

Das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Smalltalk. Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass man ihn so antraf und immer war es eine gefährliche Situation. Ein falsches Wort und ungebändigter Zorn war das Ergebnis. Mezcal zog es vor, dies zu umgehen.

„Ich bin im Krankenhaus", begann er. Es war wie immer unnötig, seinen Namen zu nennen. Obwohl Whiskey eben erst aufgewacht war, hatte er mit Sicherheit auf das Display seines Mobiltelefons gesehen, wusste also, mit wem er sprach. Als keine Reaktion außer einem müden, mürrischen „Hn" zu ihm drang, fuhr Mezcal fort.

„Die Abendvisite ist grade vorbei und in einer Stunde ist die Besuchszeit rum. Dann sind alle weg."

Das hatte Whiskeys Lebensgeister geweckt. Die Stimme, mit der er Mezcal antwortete klang keine Spur mehr müde. „In einer Stunde also. Shôshû und ich werden da sein."

Einen Augenblick hörte man nur Rascheln in der Leitung, als Whiskey seine Jacke anzog, die restliche Kleidung hatte er anbehalten. „Du bist nicht die einzige Wache, oder?" Die Frage war eigentlich überflüssig. Natürlich würden mindestens zwei Polizisten aufpassen, damit sich niemand Unbefugtes dem Zimmer des Mädchens näherte.

„Noch einer. Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Er wird uns nicht im Weg stehen", versicherte Mezcal.

„Gut. Die Besucher…Wer ist alles da? Dieser Jungschnüffler und wer sonst?", fragte Whiskey.

„Seine Mutter und Otaki. Außerdem noch ein Kerl. Ungefähr das gleiche Alter wie der kleine Hattori. Ich hab ihn schon mal gesehen. Er kommt mir bekannt vor, ich weiß aber nicht mehr, wo und wann das war. Aber er ist wohl ein Freund."

„Alles Personen, die nach der Besuchszeit rausgeworfen werden", murmelte Whiskey. „Ich ruf Shôshû an. Sorg du dafür, dass der Bulle nicht da ist, und dass wir auch rein kommen."

„Das ist kein Problem", erwiderte Mezcal und erklärte, wo das Zimmer lag, und wie er und Shôshû dorthin gelangten, ohne auf lästiges Krankenhauspersonal zu stoßen.

Nachdem Mezcal das Telefonat beendet und das Handy wieder zurück in die Jacke gesteckt hatte, ging er zu seinem Posten zurück. Heute war definitiv sein Glückstag! „Oder zumindest einer davon", dachte er und konnte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

In Kazuhas Zimmer waren die Vorhänge zurückgezogen worden, doch die untergehende Sonne erhellte es nur spärlich. Dennoch war die Deckenbeleuchtung ausgeschalten und der Raum in Dämmerlicht gehüllt, wie schon beim ersten Mal, als Heiji neben Kazuhas Bett gesessen hatte. Jetzt aber war sie wach und als sie sah, wer durch die Tür herein kam, hellte sich ihre Miene auf.

„Heiji", mehr ein Hauchen, doch er hörte es und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben dem Kopfende. Ohne darüber nachzudenken nahm er ihre Hand und strich vorsichtig darüber. Sie ließ es zu und beide bemerkten erst nach einem Augenblick, was sie taten. Doch statt zurück zu fahren, wie sie es sonst in solchen Situationen immer taten, blieben beide ruhig sitzen. Nur die Röte auf ihren Wangen war wie immer.

Stille breitete sich aus, angenehm nach all den Ereignissen, und beide genossen einfach nur die Anwesenheit des anderen.

„Hast du lang gewartet?", flüsterte Kazuha und erntete damit einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck Heijis. Dann begriff er erst, was sie meinte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich hab' versucht dich anzurufen, aber es ging niemand ran. Also bin ich zu euch und…", er brach ab. Das Bild des toten Kommissars erhob sich bedrohend vor Heijis geistigem Auge und der Detektiv schob es hastig beiseite. Kazuha sollte nicht ständig daran erinnert werden, dass ihr Vater tot war und er wollte es auch nicht. Schnell wechselte Heiji das Thema.

„Kudô is' auch hier", verkündete er. Freude glitzerte in Kazuhas Augen.

„Is' Ran auch da?", wollte sie wissen. Es wäre schön, ihre Freundin wiederzusehen. Doch Heiji musste sie enttäuschen. „Nee. Sie konnt' nicht mit." Als er Kazuhas Reaktion sah, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Aber vielleicht kommt sie noch. Und wenn nich' fahr'n wir eben nach Tôkyô. Was hältste davon?" Und gemeinsam fingen sie an Pläne zu schmieden, erinnerten sich an vergangene Besuche. Sie lachten und es fühlte sich schön an nach den vergangenen Tagen, die so viel Dunkelheit gebracht hatten.

Mezcal schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und hoffte, dass sein „Kollege" es nicht auffällig fand. Immerhin hatte er in der vergangenen Stunde zwanzig Mal nach der Zeit gesehen und er glaubte, dass kein normaler Mensch das tat. Doch der Polizist neben ihm schien nichts zu bemerkten, blätterte weiter gelangweilt in einer Zeitschrift und blickte ab und zu den Gang hinunter.

Bisher war nichts Ungewöhnliches gesehen und außer Frau Hattori, Otaki, Heiji und diesem anderen Kerl hatte Kazuha keinen Besuch gehabt.

„Ist Frau Hattori schon gegangen?", fragte Mezcal. Er war vor kurzem Kaffee holen und als er zurückgekommen war, hatte er nur seinen Kollegen vorgefunden.

„Ja", murmelte der Mann und sah von der Zeitschrift auf. „Otaki und sie wollten noch zum Präsidium. Ich glaube Otaki kommt später wieder her."

„Aha." Gut, dann würde alles nach Plan verlaufen. Jetzt musste Mezcal nur noch dafür sorgen, dass dieser Kerl verschwand.

„Mensch", stöhnte er. „Hab ich einen Kohldampf", und traf damit, wie erhofft, ein Bedürfnis des Polizisten.

„Nicht nur du", erwiderte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Bauch. „Ist schon Stunden her, seit ich zum letzen Mal was gegessen hab."

„Uhm", machte Mezcal und trieb das Spielchen weiter. „Ich komme bald um vor Hunger", brummte er, und als der andere Mann sich erhob und erklärte, das er in der Cafeteria etwas für sie besorgen würde, spürte er hämische Freude in sich aufsteigen. Es hatte funktioniert! Ganz einfach.

Kaum war der echte Polizist außer Sicht, nahm der unechte sein Handy, wählte Whiskeys Nummer und wartete, bis dieser abnahm. Es dauerte nicht lange, nur ein Klingeln, und Whiskeys tiefe Stimme erklang durch den Hörer.

„Ja", fragte sie.

„Ihr könnt kommen", antwortete Mezcal und legte sofort wieder auf. Alles andere war bereits geklärt und nur fünf Minuten später stand Whiskey vor ihm. Shôshû wartete unten im Wagen, abfahrbereit, für den Fall, dass er schnell gehen musste. Mezcal blickte den Flur hinab. Es würde noch mindestens zehn Minuten dauern, bis der Polizist wieder hier wäre, und das war mehr Zeit, als sie brauchten.

Vorsichtig klopfte Mezcal an die Zimmertür, um festzustellen, ob Kazuha bereits schlief. Als niemand reagierte und auch sonst kein Geräusch aus dem Zimmer drang, nickte Whiskey und Mezcal öffnete die Tür. Es war dunkel und sie mussten sich mit dem spärlichen Licht, das vom Flur durch die offene Tür hinein fiel, zufrieden geben. Darauf bedacht, das Mädchen nicht zu wecken und so einen Alarm zu riskieren, schlichen sie zum Bett. Doch als Whiskey in die Tasche seines schwarzen Mantels griff, um das Tuch und das kleine Fläschchen Chloroform herauszuholen, traf ihn etwas hart am Hinterkopf. Ehe er in vollkommener Dunkelheit ertrank, erkannte er, was, oder besser gesagt wer, ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, und dieses Gesicht, dieses wütende Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der ein Bambusschwert in den Händen hielt, und dessen Augen ihm Hass entgegen schleuderten, würde ihm immer im Gedächtnis bleiben.

Mezcal hörte den Schlag, sah die Gestalt mit dem Schwert und seinen Partner, der zu Boden sank. Und dann spürte er, wie jemand seine Handgelenke packte, sie nach hinten riss und mit unwiderstehlicher Kraft auf seinem Rücken festhielt. Dann wurde die Deckenbeleuchtung eingeschaltet und die plötzliche Helligkeit blendete ihn so sehr, dass er seine Augen zukneifen musste. Als er sie einen Herzschlag später wieder öffnete, bot sich ihm ein erschreckendes Bild. Im Zimmer, von dem er geglaubt hatte, es sei bis auf Kazuha leer, befanden sich sechs Polizisten, darunter der Polizeipräsident Hattori und Inspektor Otaki. Zwei Beamte zerrten den benommenen Whiskey aus dem Raum, ein anderer ließ gerade die Handschellen um Mezcals Gelenke zuschnappen, während der letzte Polizist seine Jacke durchsuchte.

Immer und immer wieder hallte eine Frage durch Mezcals Gedanken: „Warum?! Wie konnte das nur schief gehen?"

Er verstand es nicht.

Als die Polizisten ihn hinaus führten, fiel sein blick auf die im Bett liegende Kazuha und den jungen Mann, der neben ihr saß, ihre Wange streichelte und leise auf sie einredete. Heiji fühlte, dass er beobachtet wurde und drehte seinen Kopf in Mezcal Richtung. Verachtung, Wut und Hass schlugen dem Mann entgegen und er fühlte sich erleichtert, als die Beamten ihn auf den Flur hinaus und weg von Heiji führten.

Der Gang, der vor ein paar Minuten noch menschenleer gewesen war, wurde nun von uniformierten Männern und Frauen bevölkert. Dies hier war keine spontane Aktion, sondern gut organisiert, fiel es Mezcal auf und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag aus heiterem Himmel. Sie hatten ihn durchschaut! Sein Geheimnis war aufgeflogen und zweifelsohne nicht erst heute.

Auf die Frage, wann und wie sie seine Tarnung herausgefunden hatten, und warum er dennoch als Wache für Kazuha aufgestellt worden war, anstatt sofort im Gefängnis zu landen, hatte er keine klare Antwort, nur Vermutungen. Vielleicht würde er später etwas erfahren, doch was brachte es ihm?

Mezcal fühlte, wie die Bitterkeit dieser Niederlage in ihm aufstieg. Er hatte versagt. Sein Glück, auf das er immer vertrauen konnte, hatte ihn verlassen.

Heizo Hattori betrachtete, nachdem die beiden Männer abgeführt worden waren, seinen Sohn und zwei Seiten kämpften in seinem Innern gegeneinander. Heiji hatte einen Mann niedergeschlagen, der zwar des Mordes an einem Hauptkommissar verdächtigt wurde, doch diese Anschuldigung rechtfertigte nicht Heijis Verhalten. Heizo hatte ihm gestattet, bei Kazuha und somit der Ergreifung zu sein, aber er hatte darauf bestanden, dass Heiji sich aus der Sache heraushielt und passiv blieb.

Nun hatte sein Sohn diese Anordnung missachtet und es irgendwie geschafft, das Schwert mitzubringen, ohne dass Heizo es bemerkt hatte. Dafür musste er gerügt werden. So machte es Heizo mit all seinen Männern, wenn sie sich nicht an Abmachungen hielten. Heiji hatte bei diesem Einsatz, wenn auch nur indirekt, unter seinem Befehl gestanden, aber er war nun mal auch sein Sohn. Und diese einfache Tatsache macht es dem Polizeipräsidenten unglaublich schwer, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen.

Als Vater verstand er Heijis Gefühle, seine Wut auf diese Kerle, die seiner Freundin so viel Leid angetan hatten, und sein Reaktion. Heizo beschloss abzuwarten. Jetzt war sicher nicht der richtige Moment, um Heiji klar zu machen, dass er Befehle missachtet hatte. Im Innersten wusste Heizo, dass dieser Moment nie kommen würde und verließ gemeinsam mit Otaki das Zimmer.

Leise sprach Heiji auf Kazuha ein, als könne ein zu lautes Geräusch sie erschrecken, und streichelte ihr dabei sanft über den Arm. Sein Vater hatte Kazuha in alles eingeweiht und ihr auch die Möglichkeit geboten, sich zu verstecken, so dass sie Whiskey nicht sehen müsste. Doch das Mädchen hatte sich geweigert und die ganze Sache durchgestanden. Als sie aber nun mit Heiji alleine war, brach alles über ihr zusammen und Tränen liefen ihre bleichen Wangen hinab.

Heiji zog sie zu sich, legte seine Arme um Kazuha und wartete. Mehr konnte er nicht für sie tun. Er konnte ihr nur zeigen, dass er für sie da war. Jetzt und auch in Zukunft.


	13. Epilog

_**Epilog**_

Ein sanfter Wind ließ die Blätter der Bäume ringsum rascheln und strich über das Gesicht der jungen Frau. Friedliche Stille umhüllte diesen Ort und gab Kazuha ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Nicht einmal die Erinnerungen an jene schrecklichen Ereignisse konnten ihr hier etwas anhaben. Kein Zorn, kein Hass, nichts Negatives störte die Harmonie.

Kazuhas Augen wanderten gen Himmel und sie lächelte angesichts des strahlend hellen Blautons, der nur von einigen wenigen, wie Watte aussehenden, Wolken unterbrochen wurde. Die Sonne, die nach dem kalten und regnerischen Winter wieder genug Kraft gesammelt hatte, schickte ihre Strahlen zur Erde und hinterließ auf Kazuhas Haut eine wohlige Wärme. Mit geschlossenen Augen saß sie auf der alten Holzbank, hörte den Vögeln zu, die um sie herum zwitscherten, und dem Rauschen in den Baumkronen. Ein fremdes Geräusch mischte sich in die Symphonie der Natur. Zuerst leise, dann kam es näher. Kazuha erkannte es als das Knirschen der Kieselsteine, mit denen der Weg ausgelegt war, und öffnete blinzelnd ihre Augen, gerade rechtzeitig, um die Gestalt des Mannes zu erblicken, der nun direkt vor ihr stand. Sein großer schlanker Körper schirmte die Sonne ab und im ersten Moment konnte sie sein Gesicht im Gegenlicht nicht sehen. Trotzdem lächelte sie, wissend, dass er es erwiderte und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Sie spürte sein Gewicht, als er sich neben sie auf die Bank setzte, fühlte seinen Arm, den er zärtlich um ihre Schulter legte und ließ es zu, dass er sie zu sich zog.

„Ich hab' dich gesucht", unterbrach er schließlich die Stille, während er eine ihrer Haarsträhnen durch seine Finger gleiten ließ.

„Und du hast mich gefunden", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ist auch kein Wunder", fügte sie hinzu, „wenn man ein so guter Kommissar ist." Ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, als sie seine Reaktion sah. Er wusste, dass er gut war, das hörte er jeden Tag, aber wenn sie es sagte…Es machte ihn stolz. Unglaublich stolz.

Zärtlich strich er ihr die Haare, die der Wind ihr ins Gesicht wehte, zurück, beugte sich vor und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Wir sollten langsam gehen. Meine Eltern warten", sagte Heiji und stand auf. Kazuha tat es ihm nach und ihre Hände fanden einander automatisch, ihre Finger verhakten sich.

Kazuha lächelte, lächelte den ganzen Weg aus dem Park hinaus bis zu seinem Auto. Heiji bemerkte es und fragte sich, was der Grund war, doch er wollte sie nicht danach fragen. Es war schön, dass sie wieder so glücklich sein konnte.

Nicht, dass sie sonst traurig wäre, nein. Aber heute war wieder dieser besondere Tag und in den vergangenen zwei Jahren hatte sie an diesem Tag nie gelächelt. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen und mit niemandem sprechen wollen.

Im ersten Jahr hatte ihn seine Mutter darauf vorbereitet, ihn gewarnt, er solle Kazuha an diesem Tag in Ruhe lassen, für sie da sein, aber sie nicht ärgern. Und so hatten sie gemeinsam am Grab ihrer Eltern gesessen, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Immer wieder hatte sie angefangen zu weinen und er hatte sie in den Arm genommen, sie an sich gezogen, aber kein Wort war über seine Lippen gekommen. Selbst wenn er etwas hätte sagen wollen, er hatte einfach nicht gewusst, was. Was konnte schon Trost spenden?

Kurz danach war Kazuha wieder wie immer. Sie hatte gelacht, sich mit ihm gestritten. Bis zum zweiten Jahrestag. Am Abend zuvor waren sie noch zusammen ins Kino gegangen, hatten viel gelacht, aber als Heiji am nächsten Morgen zu ihr ging, fand er sie mit glänzenden Augen vor. Dieser Anblick hatte ihn erschreckt. Stand er doch in einem so krassen Kontrast zu dem Mädchen, von dem er sich nur wenige Stunden vorher verabschiedet hatte.

Sie waren wieder zum Grab gegangen, Kazuha hatte geweint, er hatte sie getröstet, sie umarmt und ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr geflüstert. Mit einem Mal hatte er gewusst, was er sagen musste.

Und nun war schon wieder ein Jahr vergangen. Als Heiji am Morgen aufgewacht war und die schlafende Gestalt Kazuhas neben sich sah, befürchtete er, dass sie auch heute wieder weinen würde. Er hatte sich beeilt, heute früher fertig zu werden, aus Sorge um sie. Umso überraschter war er, als er sie auf der Bank fand und keine Spur von Tränen in ihrem Gesicht war.

Während der Autofahrt zum Haus seiner Eltern warf er Kazuha immer wieder Seitenblicke zu, aber an ihrem Lächeln änderte sich nichts. Sie musste wirklich glücklich sein, und die Frage, wie es kam, dass sie am Jahrestag nicht in Tränen ausbrach, drängte sich immer mehr auf. Aber er beherrschte sich. Vielleicht würde sie ihm von selbst erklären, was los war, und wenn nicht….nun, er würde es überleben, einmal nicht die Lösung eines Rätsels zu finden.


End file.
